Death has an Offspring
by xXChirushiXx
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was prepared to die; he had multiple fool-proof plans set up for Sasuke and his village if war was to breakout. Well as fool-proof as a group of 9 yr olds can manage… Though he wasn't prepared to have to uses his plans in a different way just because he turned into a kid! Cannon OC's - ON HIATUS (sorry the plot bunnies ran away)
1. Itachi Died

**EDIT:** I rewrote this chapter! I looked back and reread it, I was shocked at how badly it was written Writing beginnings are hard but please don't give up on it just 'cause the first few chapters are bad, I'm currently reworking them at the moment. Hehe, I the rewrite is 2,795 words, the original was 1,728 XD

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine; the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

**Itachi was 28 before she shrunk into an 8 year Old's body **

**He was 11 when Sasuke was born**

**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre**

**And now he's 8 **

**Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.**

**~.:Chapter One:.~**

**~Itachi is Dead~**

(Random's POV)

I watched Papa walk to the door sadly, it would be the last time I saw him. I swallowed.

"Come here." I loved his deep voice; it always calmed me.

I ran into Papa's open arms at such a speed only an experienced and talented ninja could perform. I started to weep into his shoulder. "Why…? Why won't you let me heal you…?" I cried into his ear. He just hugged me tighter.

"It is time for me to end it." He whispered into me ear, nuzzling his head into my hair.

"Can't…" I started to beg, "Can't you wait another two years, please. Just before I turn eleven, can't you wait till then?"

"nh" Papa disagreed. "I can't let him become anymore obsessed than what he already is, otherwise he won't go back home." He whispered right into my ear: "Don't tell him."

I pulled away from the embrace to look at his face. This was what he needed to do; resolve was all around him, in his poster, his expression and the way he held me. There was no regret. He had brought me up to do what he couldn't when he died… albeit I had never thought _that_ part into my future.

He looked me straight in the eye. It almost felt like he was about to start some of our staring training but I couldn't stop blinking the tears out of my eyes. "I don't want you to cry for me. Kay?"

I nodded vigorously, whipping my eyes with my wrists. "So you want me to laugh at your dead body instead." I stated in a monotone voice.

Papa chuckled. "Just don't let anyone see you; they'll think you're insane."

A smile graced my lips for a brief second. "And whoever does, will just catch it from me like it's the flu." I poked my tongue out sadly at him.

He poked my forehead with his index and middle fingers. "And that would be quite an easy accomplishment for you; you've had a number of people lose their sanity after you've just talked to them." A sad smirk crossed his face; he closed his obsidian eyes for a second before opening them. "Remember what you have to do, and don't cry for me; it will make me sad."

I nodded as his arms removed themselves from my form and he stood up to his full size. He told me to be good, and called me my name.

I didn't want him to leave this time…

.. .. .. ..

I wanted to cry but I promised him that I wouldn't. '_Why'd he have to leave again… Oh, yeah. It was to go get himself killed by frigging '_Uncle_' to give him the revenge he wants._'

I loudly sighed, "I will never cry." I vowed to myself, "Once he dies, I will never cry again."

I wiped my eyes, still holding onto my pride. "Ever."

.. .. .. ..

(Normal POV)

Sasuke stared straight into the eyes of his brother, fear etched throughout his. Itachi was reaching for his eyes, he had failed and his older brother was going to kill him.

Itachi started to mouth something, '_Sorry Sasuke but there won't be a next time…_'

Sasuke's eyes widened even further, '_no, no, no_' he screamed in his head. His brother's hand was just off from his nose. He started to shake with fear. '_No, no, NO!"_

Itachi poked his forehead. His bloody hand slipped down his face as the young man fell to his death, but this information was still unknown to the younger brother as his hands went flying up into hand signs.

"CHIDORI!"

Sasuke went straight for the man's head but realising that he was dead, he veered into the bottom of the large concrete wall behind him.

The structure lost its footing and the large wall cracked, falling on top of the '_last_' remaining Uchiha's…

.. .. .. ..

The rain pored over the destroyed landscape, not even being able to distinguish the black flames. A man, concealed with a bright orange mask appeared over the fallen Sasuke, '_he looks horrid._' He thought with no emotion. He looked away from the boy at the ground. "You're late." He said with a monotone voice.

"I'm not you, so I can't move _that_ fast." Two different sounding voiced said at the same time. A giant venous fly trap came through the ground as if he was emerging from water. It opened to reveal a human head inside, half black, half white.

"If you were watching, you'd better have recorded all of it." The mask man said coldly.

"Relax, everything is recorded." The lower of the two voices coming from the plant thing said with a deadly under tone.

"I'll take a better look later." The masked man said, ignoring the ruefulness in the plant's voice. "We'll take Itachi's corps as well, now where is it? That's if you're not lying."

"Na, na. Why would I need to lie to you?" The higher pitched of the two voices joked. "He was disintegrated and crushed by one of Sasuke's lightning jutsu's." The deep voice explained.

"This is true?" His question sounded more like a statement.

The head inside the venous fly trap nodded. "Check the tape when we get back." Both voices said at once.

.. .. .. ..

"I detected one of their scents!" Kiba yelled over the noice of the howling wind. "They've already reached where Sasuke is!"

"Damn them!" Naruto cursed as he looked at the line of oncoming burning trees. The flames were as dark as the night sky on a new moon.

'_So this is Amaterasu… I've never seen it before._' Kakashi thought as the group ran closer to the burning forest.

The group included: Hinata Hyūga, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame and Yamato. All ninja were running closer to the burning forest, all thinking along the same lines, '_Sasuke's beyond there._'

"What is _that_?" Sakura asked to none in particular.

Naruto was the first to answer, surprisingly.

"That's Itachi's jutsu."

Kakashi slowed to a sudden stop as they neared the flames, "be careful!" he said. "That flame doesn't go out until it completely incinerates anything it ignites." Shocked gasps could be heard behind him as he turned his head in Yamato's direction and said his name.

The wood ninja know what to do without being asked, "hai, sempai" He waved hand sings before kneeling on the ground and placing his palm down. " Doton: Doryūkatsu!" Large cracks appeared on the earth around the forest before it rose and split in half, each side falling in opposite ways. "Please proceed."

"Right!" Kakashi yelled over the wind, "Everyone except Yamato, follow me." He ran off into the open earth with an activated mangekyou sharingan at hand.

.. .. .. ..

The group of Konoha-nin spread out, looking for something within the ragged landscape of broken concrete; the rain falling on them as if someone was crying.

"What on earth happened here?" Kiba finally said the obvious. "What kind of battle would cause this…?"

"A battle between two sharingan users." Kakashi was the only one to answer, also, was the only ninja who wasn't in any kind of shock. '_Is the battle between the Uchiha clan… this intense?_'

"Where's Sasuke!" Naruto almost ordered Hinata who was already looking for the boy with her Byakugan.

"No, I can't find any other chakra other than ours in this area…" She said with a string voice.

"There's still a faint smell left… but."

"We're too late."

Sai even looked worried for the orange ninja.

"Why? WHY!?" Naruto's cries echoed throughout the debris. "Why is it that I can neve-"

"KAKASHI!" Hinata's timid voice somehow got heard over Naruto's howling. "I found something!" Hinata's words echoed around in everybody's head for a good half minute before anyone comprehended what she had.

"Like what…?" Kakashi was the first to reply; still in shock, his eyes gaping.

Hinata still had her byakugan up. "A child," disappointed moans came from the lips of her comrades, "a boy; he needs medical attention immediately, he has blood all over him, a crushed arm and a large laceration on his forehead."

"So…" Shino's '_so_' was a long one, "it's not Sasuke…?"

"Sorry for busting your bubble." Hinata looked around at them before realising that they had thought that she had found the Uchiha. '_Well I did find something, though I would have said it was Sasuke if it was._'

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Why would a child be in the aftermath of a battle?" He thought out loud. "Let's go. Where is he?" Hinata could hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

"Follow me." The Hyuga's face fell, '_If only it _was_ Sasuke…_'

.. .. .. ..

The place where Hinata lead the ninja was in even more chaos than where they first were. It was obviously where most of the fighting took place. She lead the group just off from the centre of the destruction before she started to pull on a large white piece of concrete.

"_E_… Hinata?"

"He's under here." The girl said. "By what I can see, the concrete fell on top of him; the middle of the underside is carved out, maybe from an earlier attack which didn't actually break the wall, and only his left arm is crushed."

"We need to lift the rock off him." Sakura started ordering the boys around the rock to lift it.

'_This isn't normal, no child could even survive being this close to such a battle, something's off…_' Kakashi thought.

"Hinata, help hold Naruto's side and move the concrete away from the child; I can't help him with the lurking danger of it falling back on us." Sakura ordered everyone except her sensei to lift the rock off the child.

"Hai."

Sakura got straight to work when the concrete, which was later discovered to be a part of a wall with the Uchiha symbol on it, was out of the way and off to the side. She took notice of the boy's shallow breathing; if they hadn't gotten the wall off him then, he would have suffocated. The first thing she checked was his lungs; they were working and taking short quick breaths even after a good minute of being freed from the concrete. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them though.

The cut on the boy's head wasn't that bad, he'd probably just got it from some flying object during the battle. The pinklet couldn't see the boy's face though all the blood. There was too much blood, a child couldn't had _that_ much blood in him and it didn't look like it was all his own.

She went to his arm next, it was more important than the slight cut on his head; if she didn't stop the bleeding soon, she gulped; she'd have to decapitate it. Green chakra appeared in the palms of her hands as she hovered them over the boy's arm.

"Is- is all the blood on him… his?" Hinata barely manages to say.

"I don't think so. Some of it might be his own blood but there's too much for it to all be his own."

Hinata sighed from behind the medic ninja.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, leaning over the boy, "is it alright if I wipe the blood off his face?"

The girl nodded, "Just don't touch his forehead."

The jounin pulled out a handkerchief and kneeled down on the opposite side of the boy. The boy didn't even flicker as the man started to while the blood from his eyes.

Sakura started pushed the large sleave up the boys arm with slight surprise as not as much blood came off it as she had thought there was. Her eyes hardened as she noticed the red cloud on the boy's large blood filled cloak.

'_I have to get this Akatsuki cloak off him as soon as possible…_' the pinklet thought; hoping that to everyone else, it just looked like a black cloak covered with blood. Sakura looked at Kakashi, noticing that his eyes were on the cloak as well, '_too late, he's noticed…_' The girl gave her sensei a 'don't-say-anything-yet' stare.

Kakashi nodded.

'_Good, the boy doesn't need anything else put onto him at the moment other than that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time._' Sakura thought, '_we can deal with this later._'

Shi and Shino gave each other odd looks; the two had seen the look Sakura gave Kakashi. Their eyes followed the medic's to the cloak, quickly deciding that it was best to stay quiet for the time being.

"Oi!" Kiba yelled over the rain, "Is something wrong with him, Sakura?"

"I- I think he'll be alright. Just give me some more time." Sakura tried to hide the fright in her voice, he hadn't expected his yell.

The Inuzuka made an annoyed doggy growl.

Kakashi's body stiffened, '_His face, but that's impossible!_' He screamed in his head, '_They look exactly the same though._'

"Kakashi?" The man could feel the girl's stare go straight to the boy's now almost clean face. Sakura quickly stood up, "Kakashi-sensei, we need to get the kid to Konoha right away."

The ninja cursed under his breath, '_keep your friggin mouth shut, Sakura!_'

"I don't have anything here to help his arm; we need to go right away for supplies which are only in the village." Sakura explained to her fretting sensei.

Kakashi sighed with relief, '_But… his arms almost healed._' "um-"

The medic gave his a death glare, knowing that the others were behind her.

Kakashi got up from the ground, pushing the boy's face in the opposite direction at to the rest of the ninja were, and stepped around the child.

"How is he?" Hinata asked as she and Kiba walked up to the former sensei, medic-nin and the two almost silent boys. They'd been trying to calm the screaming Naruto down, telling him that he'd now come back since his brother was now dead.

Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"I need to bring him back to Konoha immediately; I don't have the right gear with me at the moment to finish fixing his arm." Sakura made up on the stop when she saw Kakashi was not going to say anything.

"What!" Hinata and Kiba yelled in sync.

Shino and Sai just continued to stare at the boy, noticing that the medic was trying to hide something and Naruto just stopped his loud cries for a second to see what was going on.

"You five stay here and investigate further. The Amaterasu sould have burnt out by now; I'll tell Yamato to come and help you. Head back to the village when you're all finished." Kakashi ordered before turning to the pinklet. "You ready? We should leave then."

Sakura was already back at the child's side and was picking him up into her arms, under her cloak. "Hai, lets go."

"Yamato will be here soon." The man addressed the rest of the team before the two left, jumping from rock to rubble and rubble to rock.

.. .. .. ..

"What's up with them?" Kiba asked though no one gave him an answer.

"Why was the kid wearing an Akatsuki cloak?" Sai said out loud after a good minute had passed and the ninja soaking wet.

Loud gasps were heard around the group.

.. .. .. ..

"Kakashi, could he really be…"

"Maybe Sakura, just maybe."

"Itachi."

**Tell me if you find something wrong with it, I do fix my mistakes whenever I find them or are told about them. Please keep reading :)**

**If you want quicker updates REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~ ^ ^ Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated ^ ^**

**IIIIIIIV**


	2. Just a Kid

**~.:Chapter Two:.~**

**~wait, no; Just a kid.~**

_(Sakura POV)_

My arms were sore from holding the kid; there was just no way it could be possible! The boy's face was almost an exact replica of Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. I knew I really should finish healing his arm but we needed to stay ahead of the others. _Great lie Sakura, great lie_. I bet Shino and Sai could see right through my petty little act. _Stupid idiot!_

"Sakura, how's the kid?" Kakashi cut off my thoughts of dissing myself.

"Um... good." I managed to get a peak of the boy without slipping off a branch before I stopped. "He needs some water, but I don't have any. Yamato has the only two water bags."

"How long do you think he can last?" Kakashi asked. "We only have a couple of hours left till we reach the village. If he needs water within that time we'll have to get it soon. The sun's going down."

"I really think we should get some soon." I turned to head to my right; I remembered seeing a stream a while ago somewhere to my right. "Guess we're going this way, then."

We travelled for a good fifteen minutes and the sun was going down at a decent speed.

"Sakura," Kakashi warned, "Hurry up! If we don't find the stream soon we'll just have to go straight to Konoha; there are no other villages between us and this side of the Leaf."

"Kay!"

...

_Death Has an Offspring_

_..._

"Ahh, this feels so nice." I said to myself as I splashed water onto my face. The sun had gone down just minutes before we reached the river. The stream I had seen had ended up turning into something much bigger. We'd been at the river for five minutes and I had already given some drops of water to the kid; I just hoped he wasn't really Itachi Uchiha, for both the kid's sake and the village's.

I finished splashing myself and turned to the kid. He was heavy for me to carry in my arms, but I could have injured his arm or head more if I piggy-backed him.

"O-kay! Time to get that dried blood off you!" I said to the unconscious child.

Kakashi had disappeared soon after we had arrived, probably to read one of his books that he brought along. Either that or to give his face a wash; I don't know why he even wears that mask.

I turned around to get the child...

I felt like dying right then and there.

…

_Death has an Offspring_

…

(Normal POV

"Itachi!"

...

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as she ran upstream. "Kakashi!"

"What?" Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"KYAAA!" Sakura jumped. "Kakashi-sensei, this is not the time or the place! The kid's missing!"

"Who, Itachi? Oh, man. Where'd he go?" Kakashi said with worry on his face

"Yes, I mean Itachi," Sakura rolled her eyes. "What other kid was travelling with us? And I don't know where he went! That's why I was looking for you."

"Could he possibly have woken up and run away?"

"Maybe, but if he uses his arm too much it could break again. If the damage is too serious..."

"Ok, so basically he loses his arm. Not good." Kakashi said. "Let's look downstream; he could have fallen into the water."

"He couldn't have tried to swim away, Kakashi," Sakura replied sarcastically. "His arm-"

"This is Itachi Uchiha we're talking about. A desperate man will do anything. Now we need to find him before the Akatsuki do, or the loss of his arm may be the least of our worries. Now go." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that's nice, Sensei!" Sakura griped. "So the Akatsuki not finding him is more important than an arm, huh? Yeah, right!" Still muttering to herself, Sakura continued downstream

…

_Death has an Offspring_

…

(Itachi-Chan POV)

_Ow, my head hurts_. I looked up. I felt so groggy. _Where am I? This isn't my room; I'm not even inside_! I put my hand on my forehead; it hurt. _Why is there blood on my head?_

I froze. _There's a ninja_!

_Where am I? Why? Have I been kidnapped! NO! Why today? I have my academy exam this morning! I have to get away!_

I leaned on my right arm to pull myself up. _Ouch!_ Pain seared through my left arm and my head at the movement, causing stars to dance before my eyes.

Once I managed to pull myself to my feet I snuck past the pink haired ninja, heading downstream. My arm looked like it was broken pretty seriously, but I forced myself to keep moving. I had to get back to the village before the exams started. _I can't miss them, otherwise I will have to wait another year! Once I get back I can let a medic take a look at it._

I only looked back after I had run fifty metres or so.

"Phew," I sighed. "Ok, I need to get back soon. I shouldn't be far from the village; I can find my way back home." I started to run, anxious to get as far from the group of shinobi as possible.

"Itachi!" the pink haired ninja called out. How did she know my name? The pink haired ninja turned around and ran off upstream, yelling for one of the other ninjas.

_Oh, no - not more of them!_

I started to bolt down the slight hill. _RUN! RUN!_My mind screamed at me. _She's getting back up!_

…

_Death has an Offspring_

…

"ITACHI! ITACHI!" _Where is he? Could Kakashi be right; could he really have tried to swim for it_? Sakura looked to her right. _The water's getting faster. Something's up ahead. Rapids? I hope not, for the kid's sake._

"Sakura, there's blood on that rock!" Kakashi yelled.

"Where!"

Kakashi halted so Sakura could catch up. "The one in the water," Kakashi pointed. "It looks like there's rapids up ahead."

_Itachi's arm!_both Kakashi and Sakura thought.

…

_Death has an Offspring_

…

After another good 200 meters, Kakashi and Sakura finally found the unconscious little boy. His small body was being pushed against a large rock that just came above the water, only meters from a small waterfall. Most of the blood that had been on him had been washed off by the current and now they could see the full extent of his injuries as well as his face. Itachi's left arm had many new cuts and looked like it was twisted. His Akatsuki cloak had been ripped and torn by the current.

"Itachi!" Sakura shouted as she jumped from rock to rock, staying out of the water because of the strong current.

Kakashi disappeared them reappeared on the other side of the river, the child held safely in his arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she jumped to the other side with ease

"You need to look at his arm while I go look in our bags for some clothes." Kakashi said.

The Akatsuki cloak was practically torn into three pieces, the red cloud designs barely recognizable by this time. Itachi's pants were way too big and were on the verge of falling off, and his shirt almost looked like a girls night-dress on his small body

Sakura ran over to Kakashi as he put the child down onto the ground. His arm looked like it was torn into pieces and was resting in a very awkward and painful position. She scrunched her face up with pity.

"Come on kid. We can do this." Sakura wondered if she was reassuring herself more than Itachi.

Kakashi started running back up stream to fetch their bags. Once he found the bags he searched through them for a jumper or another of the cloaks they had brought on the trip.

_First I have to find something warm, a sling by the looks of his arms, and then I have to get rid of that cloak of his. There is no way I am going back to the village with a child wearing an Akatsuki cloak._

Once he had finally found a spare cloak, Kakashi picked up both bags and headed back towards Sakura.

_Great, I won't be able to heal his arm here. The muscles and tendons are all twisted, but it's going to be harder to fix the new crack in his bone. I should have just healed it completely when I had the chance._Sakura thought as she healed the outer cuts of the boy's arm before moving deeper towards the bone.

"We're going to need a sling and a splint to hold his arm."

"I'll gather some sticks, then we have to get back on the road as soon as we can." Kakashi said, frightening Sakura because she hadn't heard him coming

"Ha- hai, please. I will be grateful." Sakura said as Kakashi dropped the bags next to her. He spread the cloak over the top before heading off to search for two suitable sticks.

…

Death has an Offspring

…

The trio left after a good hour that composed of healing Itachi's arm as well as finding a good stick to hold it in a bent position. This time, Kakashi held the boy so Sakura's arms could rest.

"Kakashi, how much longer till we reach the village?" Sakura said in an exhausted tone

It was somewhere around midnight, give or take a few hours, and the two both needed a rest after the day's dilemma. Kakashi was hesitant to stop, knowing that they needed to get to the village before the others did.

"Only another fifteen minutes," he promised.

"But you said that fifteen minutes ago."

"Have a look around you, Sakura. Don't you recognise where we are?"

Sakura slowed, observing her surroundings before concentrating back on where she was putting her feet. "Ok, I believe you."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Kakashi was the first to talk just before they had reached the gate into the village.

"Sakura, you take the kid piggy-back into the village under your cloak. I'll run ahead to notify the Hokage.

"Ok."

Sakura lifted her cloak so that Kakashi could put the child on her back. The boy's head was able to fit into the hood while it was up, effectively concealing his face. Kakashi then fixed Sakura's cloak up so that it looked like she was wearing a backpack.

"Let's go." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura couldn't travel as fast since it endangered the child's arm, so she just had to walk over to the gate.

"Who's there!" Sakura heard one of the guards named Izumo say.

"It's me, Sakura. Kakashi and I had to come back early from our mission to find Sasuke. The others should be coming sometime the day after tomorrow, if not sooner," Sakura said, unsure of exactly when they would be coming.

"Oh, Sakura Haruno!" Kotetsu said in a drunken tone.

"O-kay."

"Sorry about him, Sakura-Chan. He's a little bit drunk." Sakura sweat dropped as Izuno said this.

_More than just a little bit._

"Yer, you can go. Just remember to report to lady Hokage

"Yes, yes, will do. Good night," Sakura said quickly before walking into the village at a fast pace.

_Just keep on walking, just keep on walking like nothing's wrong. Act like you don't have a child on your back that may just be an S-rank missing ninja -__**KYAA! What if he wakes up! What if he attacks me! What if - what if he is Sasuke's brother?**_

The inner Sakura finally calmed down, giving Sakura a chance to think. _Ok, you can do this, all you have to do is get to the Hokage's building_, she reassured herself.

After what felt like a millennium, Sakura finally reached the building without any harm coming to the child on her back.

_I hope Kakashi has told Tsunade-sama, otherwise I'm dead._

It didn't take long for Sakura to climb the stair and reach the right room. "O-kay, you can do this," she encouraged herself as she opened the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HER SO EARLY IN THE MORNING? THANKS TO YOU I HAD TO GET UP AT THREE O'CLOCK! DID YOU EVEN THINK TO LOOK TO SEE WHAT THE TIME WAS, KAKASHI?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Um-"

"IT IS THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! THREE O'CLOCK! OH! SAKU- Sakura!"

"Hai," Sakura replied to Tsunade noticing her. "Kakashi. Have you told her yet?"

"What haven't you told me?" Tsunade finally stopped yelling

"Um, well... We didn't find Sasuke, but we found a child..."

"Where is it then?" Tsunade demanded in an impatient voice.

Sakura walked over to the Hokage's desk and allowed Kakashi to lift her cloak and pull the boy off her back.

"Here he is." Kakashi said blankly.

"Please don't over react!" Sakura added quickly.

Kakashi turned the sleeping child to face Tsunade.

"Wh- who is this?" Tsunade said in shock. "What's with it; he looks so much like... Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura told Tsunade about what had happened, from when Tobi first appeared in front of the group to stop them from interfering Sasuke's battle to what happened at the river. Once Tsunade had heard all of this she was in shock. Her brain was too tired to handle all of this; it was too early for her to think this much.

So, overall you're saying that you found this boy in the aftermath of the Uchiha battleground, and now you think that he may be Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." it had taken a good amount of time for the Hokage's half asleep brain to accept what Sakura had told her.

"I'm going to sleep." Tsunade just got up and opened the door before stopping. "Take the kid to the hospital and just say I told you to. Do not tell anyone that he may be Itachi and if anyone asks, just tell them that he's a relative of yours, Sakura."

Once Tsunade left the room in exhaustion, the two remaining ninja just stared in shock.

"Did she just bail out on us?" Kakashi said blankly. Without his mask, his chin would have been on the floor.

"No, we woke her up at this time of night and her mind isn't working yet. Give her a couple of hours for it to sink in." Sakura said unsurely.

It took several minutes before the shock of the Hokage bailing out on them began to fade away. Once it did Sakura picked up the still unconscious and limp boy and started heading towards the hospital. As soon as she dropped him off, she needed to get home. She needed some sleep herself, even if it was only an hour.

It was five in the morning before Sakura was able to start heading home. She had booked the boy in as Rai Haruno, her distant cousin. As soon as her head hit her pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, the opposite happened to Kakashi. He went straight to his house, out in the less populated suburbs of the village, but he couldn't get to sleep. A lot of thoughts were going through his head. Had the others not left yet? Had they found Sasuke? Could the Amaterasu reignite? Most importantly, could the child really be Itachi Uchiha? If so, how could this have happened? These were only some of the many thoughts going through Kakashi's head...

. .. . .. . . . .. . . .

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the kid Itachi idea came from A Tragic Galaxy's 'Raising a Raven' story. Yes, I did get permission to use this idea from A Tragic Galaxy. Only Kokoro is mine.**

Edited by: A Tragic Galaxy


	3. THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

**~.:Chapter Three:.~**

**~THAT'S EVEN WORSE!~**

_(Itachi-Chan POV)_

I felt warm.

'_Why?_'

The last thing I remembered was being pulled along the rapids. My arm hurt terribly, and I couldn't move it. I could still remember how cold it was and how scared I had felt as I was dragged underwater.

'_The academy exams! There is no way I'll pass them now…_'

I tried to move my good arm - well the one that didn't hurt as much as the other one. Something held it down. '_AM I TIED DOWN WITH ROPES OR CHAINS!_' I started freaking out. '_NO! I want to be home! MAMA! PA! WHERE ARE YOU!_'

I finally started to pull my eyes open just a crack. '_White? Would a kidnapper's hideout have a white roof…? No, wouldn't it be, like... in a cave or something cause I'm outside of the village near a r_iver._'_

I managed to pull the rest of my eyelid off my pupil. The walls were cream, and there was a window next to me. I was on a bed with white sheets and a wooden end table was just left of the bed. A single light red lounge chair was at the end of the corner from the bed with a wooden cupboard next to it. I was able to just see another cupboard next to the first one, but a white wall sheet was stopping me form seeing anything else.

'_A hospital room…? Why…?_' I looked at my good arm, noticing the drip needle in my hand…

'_**Ohh... 'She' would hate this if 'she' saw 'that…**_'

"WHA!" I squeaked at the older voice; but nothing replied…

"Hello…?"

Nothing. '_Did I imagine that?_' The older voice seemed so familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged to. If I had imagined it, it could have been anybody's voice.

'Knock, knock.'

"Um… COME IN!" I yelled as loud as my throat would let me. For some reason I felt like I was out of breath after just saying that.

The sound of a door sliding open echoed through the room. A young medic walked past the white wall sheet.

"Oh good, your awake. Now I can do some check-ups; your cousin said that you fell into some rapids in a river."

'_Cousin? That pink haired ninja is no cousin of mine…_'

"Haruno-sempai will be here in a moment to do the check-up. I think she said that she wanted to be the one looking after you but after she dropped you off the other medics sent her straight home to bed."

The lady walked over to the other side of my bed and checked the drip and the needle. "I'll go and get Haruno-sempai to come and check the rest now that you're awake." The medic lady walked away, past the wall sheet before the door was heard being opened and closed again.

'_Who's Haruno-sempai…? And where am I?_'

. .. ..

_Death has an Offspring_

(Normal POV_)_

"O-KAY!" Sakura Haruno said to herself as she pulled up her elbow warmers before heading over to the kitchen. "Mum, dad! I'm going to the hospital!"

She grabbed her gloves and some toast from the toaster while running out the door. With the toast in her mouth and final glove on she ran off down the main street, making sure to avoid Ino's family's flower shop.

"Ah~" she sighed as she ran passed early morning shoppers.

Now we leave Sakura and her morning routine and zoom in over to where Kakashi Hatake is…

"Ok, ok… blast it all! This…! Why isn't he dead?" Kakashi cried as he walked in another circle around his kitchen, well, what was his kitchen anyway. A small but deep hole had been made during the night in the middle of Kakashi Hatake's kitchen, and of course, the one who made the hole was the owner himself.

Kakashi stopped, it was the first this he had stopped pacing for at least a couple of hours. "… The time; THE TIME! WHAT IS THE TIME!" He started freaking out as he realized his clock wasn't where is should be. A wall of dirt was all that greeted him.

"…"

"…"

"… WHAT? DIRT!" Kakashi only then realised the extent to his sleepless night full of worry. **He had destroyed his kitchen.** "Blast… who's going to fix this now…?"

Now we leave Kakashi to deal with his kitchen on his own and head way back, to the other team members that we had deserted on the wilderness looking for the vanished Sasuke Uchiha.

"UP! UP!" Yamato repeated to his team. They had slept the night at the battleground. Naruto Uzumaki was still hysterical, Hinata Hyuga still in shock that Kakashi and Sakura had ditched them, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru had yet to wake up and Shino Aburame and Sai were trying, but failing, to cheer Naruto up.

"UP." Yamato yelled into Kiba's ears. He automatically jumped up followed by his dog into an attacking position holding a kunai. "...UP!" Yamanto yelled once more to fully awaken the two.

"YES SIR!" they both barked. "…"

"We are all going, back to the village. It'll take us a good day and a half trip to get back at a slow pace and that's all we're going to do." Yamato knew that they all needed time to accept that the mission failed; again.

"Thank goodness that Gai or Lee didn't come…" He said under his breath.

Not much more happened to this group of ninja that morning other than a few more words and packing; it would be boring to listen to them, however. We head back over to Konoha; Sakura has reached the hospital, Kakashi is refilling his hole with dirt and finally Tsunade is heading over to the hospital to check on the unknown child who hopefully, for her sake, isn't an Uchiha…

"Phew…" Tsunade sighed as she walked in the direction of the hospital. She was so over this; all she wanted was to sleep, get away from the paperwork, get away from all the chores, and finally away from this Uchiha family mystery…

Another friendly villager came over and said hello before going on with what he was doing. '_Some people are just too friendly in the morning…_' The Hokage thought, wishing that Jiraiya would return soon… '_He would understand when and why I just want to go home and be alone…_'

"Oink!" Tonton said, taking Tsunade out of her thoughts. She looked up, realizing they were at the hospital.

'_Oh, come on…_' The duo walked into the hospital doors, not knowing what to expect…

…

_Death has an Offspring_

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!" a young medic yelled as Sakura entered the next room.

Sakura poked her head out of the room. "Yes?"

"Yer cousin is awake, up… Rai was it…?"

"Rai… RAI!" She had completely forgotten! The others were still coming back from the failed mission to recover Sasuke, they had found a boy that looked like Itachi Uchiha and they had brought him back to Konoha… '_Blast…_' "Um… Ok- WHAT? AWAKE!"

Sakura dropped the check-board into the other ninja's arms before running off to the kid's room, almost tripping Tsunade on her way.

"KID!" she said in shock as she slid the door open before running in and shutting the door before any other medics could hear anything.

"Hello…" a squeaky voice said.

Sakura literally jumped into the wall sheet before finally meeting with the child's eyes. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" She demanded

The child was scared. It was the pink haired ninja that had 'kidnapped' him and now that he was faced with her, he was confused. "You should know!" He squeaked as loud as he could.

Sakura stopped… 'T_hat shouldn't happen to his voice, he should be able to speak normally…_' She calmed herself down before walking over to the boy's bed. "Sorry… I do not know your name, but please don't talk until I work out what's wrong with your voice," she said calmly as she sat on the bed and slowly pulled the boy into a sitting position.

The child was now very confused… one second she was yelling at him to tell her his name and the next she was sitting next to him worrying about his throat… he gave her a confused look on his face, "But you kidnapped me so I couldn't go to the academy to do my exams… why would you care…?"

Sakura showed shock and surprise on her face. "Sorry…? 'Kidnapped? 'Academy exams?' What are you talking about…? We found you on a battlefield over a day away from Konoha. Well, we're in Konoha now…"

"What…? Why would I be in a battlefield…?" the boy squeaked.

"I don't know…. That's why we need to know your name. Now let me look at your throat."

The boy opened his mouth to let the medic have a look.

"Say ah."

"Ahhhh"

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

…

"There. Say something."

"Hi…"

"Good." The medic smiled. '_Why was there a layer of dried blood in his throat when there were no cuts or any other source it could have come from… if he's not Itachi Uchiha, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a vampire._' She smirked at her own joke. "Are you ok…?"

"Yeah, it's better now." The boy was still confused on why his lungs wanted to take short quick breaths but he didn't say anything.

"Now, can you tell me your name and where you're from?" Sakura said with a caring voice.

"I'm from Konoha, I am 8 and my name is Itachi Uchiha."

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

Kakashi jumped to the next roof. He was late. Sakura and the Hokage would kill him; even worse though, failure and tiredness were finally trying to overcome him. At least he hadn't slipped yet on his way to the hospital. He finally saw it. "Hope I'm not too late…"

Once he was through the front doors and into the waiting room he saw Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade and Shizune looked in the direction that the voice had come from, "Kakashi, the front desk said that Sakura's already in and with the child and that she signed him in as Rai Haruno." Shizune said.

"It's room 139, second floor." The Hokage said then started walk in the direction of the hallway. Shizune and Kakashi followed.

_.. .. .. .. _

_Death has an Offspring_

"ITACHI!" Sakura was in shock…

"Yes…?"

"Itachi!"

"Yes…?"

The child was just letting the knowledge of his name sink into the medic's head. The two had been repeating this for the least the last couple of minutes.

"How…?" The pink haired medic finally had a change of words. "Why…?"

The door was swung almost off its hinges with a loud noise as the Hokage walked though, followed by two, quite scared figures.

"Tsu- Tsunade-sama…" Shizune stuttered.

"KID!"

Itachi jumped up and behind Sakura, scared stiff. Ironically, he was now relying on his 'kidnapper.'

"ARE YOU, OR ARE YOU NOT ITACHI UCHIHA!" Tsunade yelled, not even caring to shut the door to shut out curious medics; three even stopped and stayed just outside of the door, wanting to know how an Uchiha could be here.

"Tsunade-sa-sama… please don't shout, you forgot the door…" Shizune managed to say.

Tsunade, angrily, walked back over to the door and pulled it shut with a huge bang before heading back over to the child's side of the room. She forcefully pulled the wall sheet back and walked over next to the bed before having a breather.

"Now, are you, or are you not Itachi Uchiha?" she said in a slightly less demanding voice.

The boy was huddling behind the still shocked Sakura, in too much fright to feel the pain of his bad arm.

"Sakura!" the Hokage said, making the girl get out of her shock and back into medic mode before looking behind her, to Itachi.

'_Oh, you would be so dead if you weren't only eight! Everyone would kill you brat! YOU MADE SASUKE GO! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_' Inner Sakura thought. Thankfully though, she was able to painfully keep her posture and withhold her want to kill the young child. "Sorry…" She finally said. "Tell her what you said to me… exactly what you said."

"Um… kay." the boy turned to the 'Tsunade' and her two followers before saying anything else. He remained half hidden behind Sakura. "I am from Konoha-" He froze, trying to remember what he had said to the pink haired girl. H had mentioned that he was from Konoha, he was eight, and his name was… "My name is Itachi..." He saw the scary lady's face twitch. He was scared stiff. "- And, and- and…"

"AND WHAT?" the lady yelled.

"an- and- ei-t" That was all he managed before he became too frightened to talk. Itachi pulled himself fully behind Sakura. While doing this, he pulled the drip cord too far and the whole thing fell on top of him, making him fall over and onto his left arm. Itachi froze, spellbound in shock at the pain radiating through his body.

All three medics in the room stopped, and Kakashi just stared.

"I-tachi…" Sakura manage to say before-

"WHAAAAHAAAHAA!" the child started to cry.

Sakura pulled the drip stand off him and then lifted him up carefully. She slowly put the crying child onto the bed before looking at the child's arm. "Tsunade."

The boy was still willingly letting out his tears while the two medics worked on his arm. Shizune left to find another splint and sling. Kakashi looked on, unable to help.

"Blast it all, Sakura, What happened when he went missing near the river!" the Hokage said.

"Um, he fell into the rapids and we found his downstream clinging to a rock."

"His arm, Kakashi, his arm. What happened to it?"

"It was all cut up and-"

"He had tried to use it but because I hadn't completely healed it when we found him, well, I can guess that he may have twisted it in the rapids or something…" Sakura said over the top of Kakashi while still concentrating on the boy's arm.

"Blast, we may have to operate if his muscles are twisted…" Tsunade said. "Kakashi, go get Saya and Kai."

"Who…?"

"Just yell out for Saya and Kai! They will know who they are; get them to get ready for an operation in room 139."

_.. .. .. .. _

_Death has an Offspring_

Tsunade sighed. She was in her office at last. It had been eight hours since Itachi's operation started, and only five hours since it had ended. It hadn't been a perfect success, but they had healed most of his muscle damage. The boy hadn't woken up yet, however.

"I don't understand, why Itachi Uchiha would cry _that_ much from falling on a twisted arm…" She had no idea of what was going on. "And how is _the_ Itachi Uchiha in a child's body?"

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune and Tonton were standing in the room while the Hokage was at her desk. Sakura continued. "Itachi told me this: 'He's from Konoha, he is eight years old and his name is Itachi Uchiha.' My guess is that he somehow went through a time hole or something, because he has been turned back into what he was when he was eight, the morning of his academy exams."

"Academy exams? When did he tell you this?" Tsunade questioned.

"He had said something about me kidnapping him so he couldn't go to his academy exams so I just put it together..." Sakura said.

"So… apparently he's turned into a child and only has his memory from before he took his academy exam." Kakashi noted. "He still could get his full memory back, though.

"Mmm… Yes, yes." Tsunade agreed.

"Tsunade-sama? Sakura-san? Did either of you notice the child's breathing…?" Shizune asked.

"Oink" Tonton agreed

"Yes, I did. I checked it when I had a look at his throat but nothing seemed wrong." Sakura was the first to answer.

"What was wrong with his throat?"

"There was a layer for dried blood and because of that he couldn't speak well. Other than that, nothing was wrong."

'_Knock, knock_'

All five heads turned towards the door as the young medic walked through. "Sorry Tsunade-sama. Am I disrupting anything?"

"Um…" Shizune let out…

"Sorry. Sakura-sama, Rai Haruno-kun has woken up."

'_Itachi!_'

_**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the kid Itachi idea came from A Tragic Galaxy's 'Raising a Raven.' Yes, I have got permission to use this idea from A Tragic Galaxy. Only Kokoro is mine.**


	4. Itachi! Detention!

**~.:Chapter Four:.~**

**~Itachi! Detention!~**

**Notes:**

**Itachi was 28 before he reverted into an 8 year old.**

**He was 11 when Sasuke was born.**

**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre.**

**In this story he is now 8.**

**The reason is because I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story.**

.. .. .. ..

I walked around the village. _'I should get going…'_I thought.

The rain still hadn't stopped… _'I should go to the hidden village first. I need to stay up to date with the Akatsuki. Since 'Papa's' gone off to get killed he won't be able to tell me anything anymore…'_

_'I wonder why the rain hasn't stopped for at least 24 hours now… Pain only uses his jutsu every afternoon, not all day.'_

I walked back over to the small hut I had called home for the last eight years. I was soaked as I walked through the door. I grabbed the pack that Papa packed before he left; everything in it he had checked before he left the hut for the last time.

_'I can still feel his chakra which might mean that he hadn't fought 'him' yet or, at least, not been killed yet…'_ I looked down, sightly depressed until I remembered the pinkie promise I had made with Papa. "I won't cry."

I grabbed the bag and chucked it onto my back; it was way too big for my small frame but I needed everything in it for my long journey ahead. I wished I could stay, or at least say good-bye to my friends, but Papa had taught me otherwise.

I opened the door and entered the rain again.

"Good-bye, and good luck."

.. .. .. ..

Death has an Offspring

.. .. .. ..

(Normal POV)

Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune – carrying Tonton - and Tsunade were following the young female medic as she walked into the room that contained 'Rai Haruno'. Once the boy came into sight from behind the wall sheet his expression surprised them all.

Itachi was staring at the drip needle that was in his right hand and smirking.

"Rai Haruno, Sakura-san's here to see you," the medic said, walking over to lift the head of the bed up for them to talk. Itachi's face didn't change. Once the medic was done, she left the room.

Sakura was the first to go up to Itachi. "Itachi-kun…"

Itachi's eyes darted towards her, 'ITACHI-KUN! What's with the 'kun'…?' "SAKURA-HARUNO!" That second, the boy's eyes glazed over and became glass like.

"ITACHI!" Sakura went to grab the boy before his body fell but it never did.

"What?" the boy asked calmly. "Is my arm all better?" The boy said innocently, his eyes still looked glassy.

Tsunade grabbed a small light out of her pocket and walked over to where the boy was. "May I check you're eyes kid?" she asked nicely, which was a surprise for everyone.

"Um… 'Kay, is something wrong?"

"I don't know." Tsunade replied.

Itachi-Chan's eyes had nothing wrong with them, in which the Hokage found out very quickly. They just seemed shinier than before, more like a child's eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?" Itachi-Chan asked once again.

"Eh… No. Do you think that you're ready to get up soon…?" Tsunade asked unsurely.

"WHAT!" Sakura said out loud on accident. "Sorry…"

Once Itachi-Chan thought that he was able to get up, Tsunade checked the splint on the boy's arm before the group started heading out of the room. Sakura and Shizune were surprised that the Hokage was leading the boy outside of the hospital but neither one said anything although quick worried glances were being sent from one to the other. All Kakashi could do was follow the medics and roll his eyes at whatever they were so worried about.

"Um… Medic? Where are we going?" Itachi-Chan asked; he was walking behind the Hokage with the two Jonin, the Chunin and the pig behind him.

The Hokage didn't reply. A slight gasp was heard as the Konohagakure Intelligence Division's sign came into view. Sakura throw her hand across her mouth so she wouldn't ask any unneeded questions or make any more sounds that would distress the boy.

"Stay here." Tsunade finally said something. The four stopped out the front and the pig oinked as the medic in the green coat didn't even slow down.

Itachi-Chan's face showed confusion. "Why are we here?"

"You know this place?" Shizune said; she glanced behind her at the other two for help.

"Yer but it's different; it's in the same place but the signs are new, and it looks like a whole heap of additions have been placed onto the old building."

"Ha- have you been here before?" Shizune was freaking out; at least the boy wasn't facing her, he had his back to her while he was looking at the changes in the building.

"Yer, I went here with Otou-san **(-Tou-san/otou-san: Japanese for father)** once when he let me go to work with him."

"Um… ok"

"-But it was only a couple of months ago…"

"Itachi, we're here because we have no proof that you are Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi finally decided to bring himself into this.

Itachi turned to face the rest of the group. His face showed that he wanted to say that he had said that he was himself but he stayed quiet and found the dirt bellow his feet more interesting than the newer building. At last the other medic came out of the front door and beckoned them all in. Itachi could tell that something was different about the medic. Her aura was telling him she was stressed and she was acting like she just had a shouting match.

'Why am I noticing this?'

'It's that creepy voice from earlier…' Itachi-chan thought. He looked around, he had walked into the front room and the medic known as Tsunade was standing near a front desk with a man and a woman next to her. The man was scary. He had scars all over his face and the woman had long blond hair in a ponytail. Though she wasn't very pretty, she had a very defined face. He kept on looking. It had to be someone else; the voice didn't seem as old as the man and the voice wasn't feminine enough to be the woman's. It was too different to be the white haired ninja's voice either.

"Itachi-Chan." Tsunade's sharp voice stopped him from visually searching anymore. "This is Ibiki Mirino and Inoichi Yamanaka. They're wi-"

"THAT'S A GUY!" Itachi's eyes were wide with shock. "YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

Everything went quiet… "Hahahahaha!"

"Kakashi, very funny." Inoichi said sarcastically.

As soon as the kid got over his shock, he ran up to the man with the girl's hair. He just stared at the long blond hair. "You really aren't a girl…?"

"NO." Inoichi turned to the Hokage, "This is just impossible. Do you realise just how hard it is to even read a child's actions, let alone a child's mind. They think so straight forward yet it is so difficult to follow; they almost always have huge chunks of memory missing. We won't get anything out of him. –And there is no way this could be Itachi Uchiha."

"Well, we have to." Tsunade grabbed Itachi's arm. "Let's get this over with."

Itachi looked around nervously as he was dragged into a room with a chair in the middle. On either side of the chair were two half domes that could be clipped together, obviously to hold the victim still. Behind the domes was a long semi-circle desk. His eyes widened.

_"Itachi"_

_I looked up. 'I don't want to finish training yet…' I swallowed; Otou-san's training was hard but interesting. "Yes –tou-san?"_

_"Do you want to go to work with me tomorrow?"_

_'Really! Yay!' "Yes please –tou-san! I want to help out at the police station!"_

_"We're not going to the station though. I need to bring a prisoner to the Intelligence Division."_

_"What's the Intelligence Division?"_

_"It's where we gather information through torture and interrogation. If you want to come you may, just don't tell your mother that you're skipping school."_

_'Torture! Interrogation! DAY OFF SCHOOL!' "Promise to not tell –kaa-san." I put my pinkie finger up. "Pinkie Promise."_

_"Don't be so childish. If you want to come, make sure you grow up overnight."_

_I watched him turn his back on me. 'Why can't I be a child, everyone else at school can act anyway they want to… Why can't I…'_

_I felt a cold liquid fall down my cheek. I wanted them to stop. They were hurting him. 'What did he do to hurt them…?' 'They' had already put the ninja into a half sphere thing with his head pocking out; they had held his head while he shook violently, it was scary. Now they had strapped him into a chair and had him in a genjutsu and he was screaming for mercy but they weren't going to show any until they got out what they wanted._

_The young man who had the ninja in a genjutsu smirked. He said that he had got the information out of the ninja. Otou-san beckoned me over to listen as well but I didn't want to go near the man who did the genjutsu. I shook my head. "Ko- Kawai–"_

The boy started struggling.

"Whats wrong?" Tsunade asked, 'it's not like he knows what's going to happen.'

"No! I don't want to!"

"What don't you want to do?"

"That!" Itachi's eyes were full of fear.

"Why?" She was confused, it wasn't like she was going to let anything happen to him; she just needed his memories read.

"When Otou-san brought me here they put a bad ninja in there and they were hurting him by just putting their hands on his head." His eyes were losing a pleading fight between him and the medic.

"… Well… that was because here we try to gather information about enemies." Tsunade was trying to find a way to explain it in a way a child would understand. "One way is to read one's mind and their memories but many high level ninja have barriers in their mind so that other people can't read it. Sometimes there are fights in the… head, to break the barriers…" _'Was that easy enough to understand?'_

"But…"

"Don't worry, you wouldn't have any barriers, we just need to prove your identity." _'-And to check if you remember anything about your past.' _Tsunade half lied.

"Um… o-kay." The child obvious was hesitant as he was seated on the seat – with two thick books and three thin cushions making him high enough – and was sweating as the dome was clicked into place, hopefully stopping him from any major movement though because the dome was made for bigger bodies he was still able to freely move his arms, legs and even slide his head back into the dome but he quickly found out that his shoulders were still too broad to get out of the small neck hole.

"Are you ready?" Sakura could tell he had almost complete movement inside the dome, but she didn't want his arm to jerk up and hit something again.

"…Hai…" All Itachi-Chan wanted was to get it over and done with and to get out of there.

.. .. .. ..

_'Blast it all! Sure this will work, Tsunade!'_ Inoichi cursed in his head. He had absolutely no belief that the child was an Uchiha, let alone 'Itachi Uchiha'.

Inoichi watched as the boy was guided into the dome; it was obviously not going to help though.

"Inoichi!"

He looked down, submissive. "Fine, Hokage."

Ibiki signalled for three subordinates to help as Inoichi walked up to the child before waiting for the other three to get into their places.

"Ready?"

"Hai."

Inoichi began forming the hand seals and the jutsu commenced. The illusion of the inner sanctum of the child's linguistics began forming around the ninja. It was a straight, clear path to the brain, though Inoichi approached it cautiously.

_'The majority of genjutsu stops are just fences or blocks, but rarely you can actually get hidden traps.'_ Inoichi thought. After a slow approach, he found that there were no traps or anything in the likewise that could harm himself, the subordinates or the child. He sighed. "We will commence the memory reading."

The four ninja each took a quarter of the child small-undeveloped brain. They each unlocked a part of the brain before pulling out a large scroll each. "Commencing jutsu!"

_"-Tou-san, where's –Kaa-san?" His eyes looked up to a male adult, a younger version of Fugaku._

_"She's out." The man's voice sounded cold, even towards his son._

_"But where?" The boy's voice pestered on._

_"Fine. She's-" Fugaku's mouth was still moving but the child had forgotten what he had said. Soon after the memory went black._

"The kid only remembers her being out. If only Tsunade was here, I could prove to her that you can't actually get anything out of a child's memory." Inoichi opened his eyes and exited the memory, he watched as he kept unrolling the scroll until he reached some more words. He swore that half of the scroll would be blank.

_'Me, me, me, me me! Sensei! Pick me! I know the answer!' His arm was up and he was straining to get it to go higher._

_"Takeo, do you know the answer?" Sensei was choosing the kid next to him._

_'Why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY! WHY DOES SENSEI ALWAYS CHOSE HIM!' The boy's eyes started death glaring the evil Takeo._

_"No, sensei…" He said it only just loud enough so that only Itachi could hear him._

_"Sorry, please repeat that." The sensei said._

_Takeo gulped. "I- I don't-"_

_Itachi jumped from his seat focusing all attention onto him. "~He didn't do his homework!~" Itachi all but sang really loudly. He suddenly realised he was doing something no Uchiha was meant to be caught dead doing, and felt as if he would die of mortification._

_"Itachi! Detention!" The sensei shouted._

Inoichi wanted to burst out laughing, he hurried to watch more of the _older_ Uchiha's young life…

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

**The ending has been written with my best friend xXpinappleXeaterXx so its kinds crazy and these are some of our thoughts throughout writing the last 800 words**

**- have you ever noticed that ninja's are total drama queens**

**- don't watch anime it will send you insane, if you are insane keep watching ^ ^**

**- filler chapter next ^ ^**

**And that's what happens when you get two best friends together what haven't seen each other in 6 months**


	5. Uchihas' Memories

**Thank you soooooo much those that reviewed, sorry for the slow updates though **

**Note:** This was written on a train so Pineapplexeater and I were bored so this was what we ended up with:

* * *

><p><strong>~.:Chapter Five:.~<strong>

**~Uchihas' Memories~**

Part One – Uchihas' are Pyromaniacs

The match struck across the box, it didn't light again. "Poo-" He tried again; still nothing. "Poo-" He chucked the match onto the ground before pulling out a new box. He tried his next match on the old box before seeing that the side of it had worn away. He grabbed the new box and tried again. "FLAME!" The boy cried as the match finally lit for the first time. He had finally copied what Kaa-san did on his birthday cake only a couple of days ago. He even remembered the number of candles that were on top of the cake: 4. He watched as the flames dance in amazement.

.. .. .. ..

"FLAME!"

Fugaku looked up. "What on earth is that failure of a child trying to do."

"Darling, would you mind checking up on Itachi for me?" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen.

Fugaku headed up the stairs before another yell from his un-wanted child came though the hallway.

"NO! No, no, no, no, NO! Come back!"

Fugaku's eyes widened with shock as he poked his head in his son's room. The little Itachi was sitting in the middle of the room with thousands of used matches spread across the floor and from what he could see, three empty boxes and one full one in front of the boy.

Understanding dawned on Fugaku.

"Hey Itachi, you want me to show an easier way to make fire."

Itachi looked at his father, curious. "Make pretty flames easy?" he asked cautious.

"Yes," Fugaku said with a small insane smile, "Make the pretty flames."

He took the boy outside to the pond in the back yard and showed him the seals and technique of making fireballs. He made him practice the seals until he could do the sequence without flaw, and then did a demonstration as he started to lose interest.

"Flames!" Itachi squealed in delight as his father performed the jutsu. Excited, Itachi began to do the sequence he had just been showed.

"Wait, Itachi!" Fugaku called out.

"What...?"

"UCHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Fugaku laughed like a pyromaniac.

Itachi stared, surprised, before he tried to copy him. "WAHAhaha-"

"STOP! You can't do that until you can do the jutsu!" Fugaki said evily.

Itachi just stared "… Ok…"

The jutsu streamed out of Itachi mouth smaller but otherwise as perfect as his father's had been. Fugaku looked at his son in amazement.

The evil Uchiha pyromaniac laugh could be heard all the way to the Konoha police station.

* * *

><p>Inoichi's thoughts: '…The Uchiha's had their own private laugh…'<p>

'…'

'…Blast, why doesn't my clan have one…!'

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 – Mum smokes, don't tell Dad<strong>

"-KAA-SAN!"

"…"

"OKAA-SAN!"

"…"

"MWYAAWHERE'R'UO!" Itachi called out. He had started his search in the kitchen and it had led him to the garden. He walked out to the back of the dojo before he finally saw her.

"Kaa-san!" He yelled out again, trying to get her attention. Before he started 'flying' over towards her like an aeroplane happily singing: "I like aeroplane jelly, aeroplane jell for me. I like it for dinner, I like it for tea; a little each day is a good recipe! I like aeroplane jelly-" She looked like she was eating a Chuba Chup. He ran up to her and notice smoke trailing from her lips. He looked in shock as he realised his perfect mother was smoking; something she had told him was 'very' bad. "Okaa-san…" he whispered.

His mother looked surprised and quite guilty at that. "Oh, hello there Itachi. Was there something that you wanted?" she asked smiling like her usual self again.

"You smoke….." Itachi whispered, still shocked. "But you said that was bad!"

Mikoto looked at her son nervously. "It is bad and I'm trying to quit. This is our little secret from Otou-san, all right?"

Itachi nodded, still unsure on were they stood now, "Can I have pokki for dessert, mum?" He asked his original question.

"Yes, sweetie," she replied, looking relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three – I SPY…<strong>

"I spy, with mi lil eye, something beginning with…"

"Hurry up!"

"W!"

"W!"

"Yes, W," Itachi smiled.

"-But there's nothing staring with W!"

"Yes there is, 'cause my thing starts with W!"

"Itachi~" Shisui complained. "WAIT! WATER! That's what it is, its w-"

"No, no, NO, NO, N.O! Shisui! It's not water!" Itachi cried.

"Warehouse."

"No."

"Wikipidea."

"No."

"Words."

"No."

"Um…"

"No."

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Yesm you did. You said 'um.' That doesn't start with W," Itachi said with a cheeky tone.

Shizu sighed. "Fine. Bird's wings…"

"Birds wings doesn't start with W."

"Wings does."

"But you said 'birds wings.' That starts with B," Itachi said with a 'know how' tone.

"Oh, I give up!"

"IT WAS –WTEEZ!"

"-Wteez…"

"No. –Wtreez!"

"TREES!"

Itchi nooded and smiled.

"TREEAS! DO! NOT! BEGIN WITH 'W'! Shisui screamed frustrated.

Itachi started to cry.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" He wailed.

Shisui freaked out before trying his best to calm his little cousin down. "I know it wasn't your fault….." he began at a loss.

" Okay" Itachi said brightly, "My turn again, I spy with my little eye something beginning with…"

Shisiu sighed. Sometimes he thought that Itachi only cried to get his way.

"C!"

"Cow."

"No."

"What, then…?"

"Cousin!"

'I'm not a thing…' Shisui thought. "Okay, my go-"

"I spy U!" Itachi butted in.

"Fine… Uchiha" Shisui said, following the last answer.

"No."

"What...?"

"YOU!"

"…You little cheat!" Shisui screamed before tackling his little friend to the ground…

* * *

><p><strong>Just a group of finny things that happened to Itachi when he was little, <em> well, in my mind they happened ^ ^<em>**

**Read and review**

**I**  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>V <strong>


	6. Names

****EDITED:**** I edited chapter 1 guys, Got rid of the fight cause it wasn't necessary to the story and it just made some complications to the flow of the story. Other than that, not much has changed in the first chapter.****

**SORRY!**

**Im soooo sorry that this tolk sooooooooo long I simply had a writers block on how to get to were I wanted this story to go but over the last three days I have written and finished up to chapter 9 so you guys will be getting some updates regularly for a while as long as i have someone to edit the chapters **

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine and the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

**Itachi was 28 before she shrunk into an 8 year Old's body **

**He was 11 when Sasuke was born**

**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre**

**And now he's 8 **

**Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.**

**Edited: MangaCookie  
><strong>

**~.:Chapter Six:.~**

**~Names~**

Tsunade looked around, bored. The kid wasn't even reacting to the intruders in his head even though he was wide awake. Itachi-chan started to squirm as he tried to get his uninjured hand out of the neck hole. Tsunade tried to stay focused on the boy. He looked like he had a scratch on his head that he couldn't get his hands up to.

Kakashi had collapsed on a random seat in the middle of the room and had fallen asleep a while ago due to his sleepless night beforehand. Sakura, on the other hand, had too much energy and was now playing with Tonton in various games including cards and wrestling. Shizune had been called back to the Missions Office in place of Tsunade because she was 'occupied' with other 'important' work.

Ibiki had noticed a change in Inoichi's chakra not long ago, '_He's now just going through the kid's mind out of entertainment…_'

"Do take your time please." Ibiki said, sarcastically.

"O-kay, o-kay."

Tsunade looked at the two, '_what on earth are they talking about._'

Inoichi lowered his hand and opened his eyes. The three subordinates followed soon after. Itachi stared up at the 'woman' (well in his mind 'he' was a 'she') with long blond hair, innocently. He wanted to get out of the round thing and scratch the itchy spot on his head.

Inoichi stared back at the boy. '_Dam, how am I going to be able to tell them…_?' He turned around to face the Hokage. "This is defiantly 'Itachi Uchiha'." He stopped so that his words could sink in but continued before they could reply. "Though… this isn't the Uchiha we all knew. Sasuke hasn't even been born in his mind and he is still into teasing his academy friends for not doing their homework. He is only eight, therefor, _ten years_ _before_ the massacre."

"WHAT!"

.. .. .. ..

_Death has an Offspring_

.. .. .. ..

"Dam! What on earth are we going to do with him!"

"Tsu- Tsunade-sama, p- please calm down."

"We have another dam Uchiha on our hands that we have to re-raise to NOT GO EVIL AGAIN!" Tsunade yelled at Shizune. They were back in the Hokage's office; Itachi had been sent off with Kakashi to be entertained while Tsunade worked out what she was going to do with the now orphaned child. _'Does the kid even know he has no family…?'_ Tsunade shut up and sat back down on her seat before leaning her elbows on the desk holding her head.

"First things first, we need to tell the boy about his family." The Hokage said calmly.

"WHAT! Tsunade-sama, isn't it a bit too early to be dropping that bombshell on him?"

"Then we need to tell him that he has travelled 20 years into the future."

"WHAT!"

"And give him somewhere to live as well as a new ID for now."

"SO WHAT? We just tell him that his clan was murdered as well as that he did it himself and the only one left alive is his younger brother and THEN we tell him that this is 20 years into the future from when he was 8, and that he should be 28. AND LASTLY let him live in the village and rename him!"

"No." Tsunade replied, still thinking. "We tell him that he has somehow turned into his former self, himself when he was 8. And that his whole family was massacred ten years ago." She stopped to think before restarting. "And that it is now 20 years into the future and he cannot live as Itachi Uchiha anymore; he must live as Rai Haruno in a village house."

"We're keeping _that_ name? But it was just one a chunin made up in a split second while half asleep!" Shizune commented.

"Well, the medics at the hospital know him as that and they will think that something's up if they see him again but with a different name. We'll have to talk to Sakura's family though."

"Fine…"

.. .. .. ..

_Death has an Offspring_

.. .. .. ..

"So… your name's Kakashias and your Sarute-ta?"

"NO, no, no, no, no! Its Sakura!"

"Kakashi…"

"Sakuta and Kokoshi?"

"Damn, this is sooo hard!" Sakura complained.

"How'd you get Kokoshi…?" Kakashi said, starting to regret letting the Hokage dump the child onto him.

"Um… Sakurai and Kokuro, wait! That's two girls nam-"

"**It's Kokoro**"

Itachi-chan jumped. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, seeing the change in the boy suddenly, his eyes had darked for a second.

"h- Hai. Sakuraino and Kokoro?" Itachi asked, still trying to get their names right, he'd never been good with names. '_It was that voice again… '_It's Kokoro'_, what's that mean…?_'

"SAKURA AND KAKASHI!"

"Sorry, sorry." Itachi said quickly. The pink haired girl was always scary when she was in a bad mood, well, that was what Itachi had found out.

The three were sitting at Ichiraku Raman; they had ordered a while ago but the only one who was actually eating was the youngest of the three and he had ordered the sweetest plate on the menu. Once Itachi had finished up his bowl, got the other two's names right, Sakura had said that she was full, however she had barely touched the food, and Kakashi's full bowl suddenly became empty, the group paid and left.

Kakashi looked at his watch; he still had to keep an eye on the boy for another fifteen minutes. "Where do you want to go now…"

"LOLLY SHOP!" Itachi-chan shouted.

Sakura just stared. '_Sasuke hates sweet things, don't tell me his older evil brother loved them… I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!_' "Really now…" She said sarcastically

Itachi didn't seem to hear it though. "Yes! I _LOVE_ Pokki! And lollies! And caramel tarts! And-"

"-That's enough '_and_'s" Sakura cried out loud. '_Dam! He's nothing like Sasuke! But he also doesn't seem anything like what I've been told about him…_'

"O-kay… I guess we're heading to the lolly store…" Kakashi said unsurely, thinking along the same lines of what Sakura was.

.. .. .. ..

_Death has an Offspring_

.. .. .. ..

It was still raining for the small child; it had been ever since she left her hut. She had caught up with one of her teammates and the two were just coming into view of Amegakure.

"I smell smoke." The dark haired one said.

"It always smells like smoke here." The pale haired one replied, not really caring though.

"Yer… but it's not like pollution smoke, but more like… smoke-smoke. Like the stuff that I end up with after u use a fire jutsu."

"I know what you meant the first time." The paled haired girl replied; she was annoyed.

Their sensei had a death wish and the other two members of the team were busy with another mission that they had been granted. Neither children had a headband or identification mark as to what village they belonged to but they showed off their clans symbols with pride.

One of the children had messy cropped white hair with a light blue tint and slightly longer sides framing her face. Her part was zigzagged across her head and she had two red dots just above her eyebrows. Her smirk showed off her shark like teeth. Her eyes were a grey-y green with what looked like green chakra floating in the bottom of her iris.

The other girl didn't look as mature as this one though, she had dark hair and nothing much special other than her eyes, they were obsidian though the colour paled in the centre where her pupil should have been, she also looked as if green chakra was floating in the bottom of her iris.

"Well you didn't have to say that, and by the way, _this _is my umbrella; I can kick you out into the rain any time I want to." The dark haired girl said, only afterwards looking at who the words were directed to. Both their eyes met.

Said girl started giggling while the other just smirked.

"I guess that you can still feel sensei's chakra?"

"Hai."

.. .. .. ..

_Death has an Offspring_

.. .. .. ..

"So would that be alright with you Sakura?"

Sakura looked slightly unsure. She didn't want to have to deal with trying to explain to her parents that she needed to hide an S rank missing nin with them and say that the said ninja was a part of their family all thanks to her stupid quick thinking at the hospital the night before.

"If he needs to go to the hospital again, the medics well sense that something's up if he's admitted with a different name." The Hokage repeated. She knew that if she could get Sakura and her family to agree to help it would solve all her problems; the boy would have a family to teach him right from wrong and the family would be one that she could trust with his secret.

"…Fine"

Tsunade had to keep herself from wanting to grab a bottle of sake and celebrate; half of her plan was almost in action. She just had to talk to the girl's parents, although, the Hokage had no idea as to what the couple would say.

"Good, thank you. Could you go out and call you parents. I need to talk to them too."

"H- hai." Sakura headed out the door.

They had just come back from the lolly shop to talk to the Hokage about what was going to happen to Itachi. She had asked to talk to Sakura alone but to have Kakashi and the boy wait outside so that she could call on them if needed. The matter had to be dealt with soon because the rest of Sasuke's retrieval team was due to be back within the next 24 hours and that was including if they left in the morning and were going at top speed or if they were going at a normal peasants walk.

Tsunade didn't have to wait long for Sakura to be back, dragging along two people behind her, both quivering with fright; neither knowing why the Hokage called them.

"Here." Sakura said in an annoyed tone. She obviously didn't want to be the one to ask.

Sakura's father was a carpenter; blown hair, green eyes, and a good build. Her mother on the other hand looked like she had never lifted a finger; she had strawberry blond hair, brown-y-blue eyes, soft hands and had good posture. Tsunade knew for a fact that the woman worked very hard to keep herself looking like a princess, she was a genin had had been ever since she was 14 though her daughter still didn't know.

It took a good hour to talk the couple into looking after Itachi and explaining all that she knew. By then, a sugar high Itachi had walked off with a tired Kakashi unwillingly following; he wasn't so sure on wanting kids anymore, he'd forgotten how annoying they could be.

The sun was setting when the two finally headed back to the Hokage's tower, Kakashi prayed he'd not end up with the not so high child with him for the night 'cause he wasn't getting paid for this. Kakashi knocked on the door with the hopes of ditching the kid.

"Come in." He'd never felt happier to hear the Hokage say that.

'_No more kid, no more kid, NO MORE KID!_'

"Oh! Kakashi, just at the right time; I have a mission for you." Kakashi just stared at the lady.

"Do not stick me with that kid any longer."

Itachi-chan just looked up at him, slightly out of it. If he wasn't on sugar he would have reacted but he was on his sugar high and all of his worries were buried deeply at the back of his mind just as his casted arm was. '_Is this why –tou-san never lets me have lollies…? I like this guy_' He could feel all eyes on him.

"Um… what did you do to him…?" Shizune finally asked the question everyone wanted an answer to.

"e… Well, he wanted to go to the lolly store so… -and while you guys were talking he… -than we went for a walk…" Kakashi said, not knowing just how to explain it. "Well, he's on a sugar high… I think."

"Itachi-chan?" Tsunade asked the boy. At first he didn't respond so she repeated herself.

When Itachi did respond all he did at first was look at her before finally saying, "Yes?" He slurred the word with some other sound.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." The Hokage turned towards the Haruno's. "Can I leave him in your care for the night and can you three come here first thing tomorrow morning?" She asked, almost pleading.

"Hai." The three said slowly.

"And don't call him Itachi around anyone, try not to call him by name if possible at all, and just call him Rai if you're outside your house." She turned to Kakashi, "I will need you here at the same time as well, I have a mission for you and your team tomorrow. You will have to meet up with the others before they get to the village."

"Hai." Kakashi, Sakura and her family quickly left the room.

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

'_Too much work, too much work, too much work_,' Tsunade thought solemnly while rubbing her temples to ease away the throbbing headache.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright, you look ill."

"oink!" Tonton agreed with Shizune.

"No. Why isn't Jiraiya back yet?"

"He's probably only just getting to Amegakure as we speak. He won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Damn," She muttered as she got up from her seat and started walking towards the exit.

"Tsunade-sama~ where d'you think you're going," asked Shizune in a weary sing song voice as she eyed the older woman.

"Sleep," was the mumbled reply she got.

"No you're not, there is still a mountain of wo-" Shizune began only to be cut off by Tsunade's sudden lurch towards the door. The wood banged against the frame and it took the young woman a second to realize that the blond had indeed left the room and was probably making a runner out of a nearby window if the scrapping sound of rusty frames being forced open was anything to go by.

**BETA READER!**

**HELP! If your able to beta read/edit a chapter for me that would be great, you dont have to stay with me for long, just one chapter would be of lots of help thx ^ ^**

**Next chapter will be up within the week ^ ^**


	7. Rai Haruno春のらい is Born

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine; the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

**Itachi was 28 before she shrunk into an 8 year Old's body **

**He was 11 when Sasuke was born**

**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre**

**And now he's 8 **

**Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.**

**~.:Chapter Seven:.~**

**~Rai Haruno(****春のらい****)**** is Born~**

(Tsunade's POV)

'_bang, bang, bang… oink_'

My eyes flew open. '_Dam you Shizune I'm gonna kill you!_' I could hear another oink coming from Tonton on the other side of my door. I knew that as soon as got out of bed I'd be once again confronted with problems.

"Hokage-sama!"

'_That's not Shizune's voice._' I dragged myself out of the bed and over to the wardrobe. "Who's there?" I yelled with a groggy voice, rubbing over my eyes with my hand.

"Bin Haruno… Its already 10:30 in the morning, you asked us to be at the Hokage tower at first thing in the morning." I could hear Sakura's mother's voice coming from the door.

"CRAP! 10:30!" I slipped out of my sleepwear using the wardrobe in front of me to not loose my balance in my half asleep state. "Give me thirty seconds and I'll be at the tower, wait for me in my office!"

I could hear the woman running off as well as the oinks of Tonton following her. '_How on earth did I sleep in that long; her clock has so be wrong._' The second I was done getting dressed, I was down in the kitchen fetching something to eat. The next second I was out the door as well while munching on a dry hunk of bread.

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

(Normal POV)

"Taunade-sama, where in the world were you!" Sakura cried as soon as the lady walked through the door, her mother had only just came back two minutes beforehand.

"Gomen, gomen. I kinda slept in…"

"She wasn't even awake when I knocked on the door." Bin Haruno rolled her eyes.

"Sorry; again. I have a lot happening at the moment and having an Uchiha thrown into our arms has not been much help." Tsunade explained but know that she was just digging her hole even deeper. She sat down on her set behind her desk, she was still surprised that it was actually 10:35 by now and they had let her sleep in for so long before anyone came to wake her. She took note of who was actually in the room. Other than herself, Sakura, Bin Haruno, Sutai Haruno, Kakashi '_What a surprise, he's on time._' and a small Itachi. "Where's Shizune?"

Sutai Haruno was the first to talk. "She left just after Bin came back from fetching you." '_So now I'm a dog?_' Tsunade questioned though she didn't show the man. "The pig got hungry and started eyeing off Itachi-chan…"

"Tonton's a cannibal?" Kakashi questioned, he obviously only had just arrived as well.

"Apparently so, it looked like it was drooling." Itachi said, he was glad the pig was gone but he also would have liked to play with it if it was the right time just so that he could annoy it.

"Tonton I'd not an IT!" Shizune's voice was heard from the hallway as she barged though the door before locking it. The pig was still in her arms and had apparently not eaten yet as that he was still drooling. "Hurry up with it, we want to eat."

Tsunade chuckled. "O-kay, o-kay. Now, Itachi I need to tell you something; well in fact in quite a few somethings."

"Ok, what is it." The boy eyed her suspiciously. He had a slight headache from the sugar high he had given himself yesterday and had remembered why his parents didn't like to give him too much sugar.

"Well, I need to start off with that you have somewhat time travelled into the future. That's what we think that you have done though." She watched his expression change into confusion. "We believe that when you were in a battle with someone a jutsu could have rebounded back at you and made you turn into your former self; your 8 year old self with only the memories that you had when you were at that age."

"How far am I into the future…?"

"It was 20 years ago when you were this age. At the moment you are meant to be 28 years old."

"WOW! This is cool."

"No its not." Kakashi interrupted him.

"why…?" His face changed once again. "And can I see my Otou-san and Okaa-san?"

Everyone in the room froze, not wanting to answer '_that_' question. The Hokage was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry Itachi-chan but… ten years ago you family was massacred."

His eyes widened. Itachi could feel everyone's eyes on him, he could tell that they wanted to see what he was going to do. '_If I'm meant to be 28 than I shouldn't be acting so immature. I don't think I should have had those lollies yesterday._' "Sorry, what did you say?"

'_He's in denial._' "The whole Uchiha clan was murdered just under ten years ago. I'm sorry."

"Does that mean –tou-san and –kaa-san cant…"

"Yes." The Hokage said sadly.

"Are you the Hokage, than what happened to the other two! Sarutobi-sama and Namikaze- sama!"

"Minato-san died when you would have been…" Tsunade started counting up the years.

"It was when you were 11, Itachi-chan." Kakashi said, doing the maths rather quickly. "You were only two years younger than me. And Sarutobi-sama died when you were 25."

The questions and answer time when on. It was about 11:30 by the time the kid Itachi stopped asking questions of what he had missed for the last 20 years but all the questions were quite easy to answer. Most of them were just about timeline details and there were a few about what happened at the Uchiha massacre though the shock of the news either still hadn't taken effect or that the boy was trying to act the age the was supposed to be.

Before everyone left for lunch Tsunade explained to the boy that he must call himself Rai Haruno around everybody including everyone in the room because of reasons that he would find out later. She also added before everybody left that if anyone asks, he would tell them that he is staying with his cousins.

Tsunade had a smile on her face by the time the meeting was over. Half of her plan was in action. The other half was just to get the boy to enter the academy and go through the upcoming exams. The final abnormal thing for her to finish for the day before she would go back to her usual work with missions was to get rid of Naruto for a while, until everything had calmed down and Jiraiya was back from his mission in Amegakure.

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

The sun had vanished behind the mountain hours ago. Half the village was asleep and her stomach was empty. Tsunade needed food and for heaven's sake, some Sake as well. However, Shizune had other plans disagreeing with her plan with the Sake. With a sigh, she noticed it again, it was after dark and she still had to be working thanks to her sleep in and the long talk with the Uchiha child. Nevertheless, she was ready to call it a day, it nothing outrageous would come along soon. Maybe she just should have not thought about it because Shizune came through the door looking very official.

"Tsunade-sama, we received this." Shizune handed the Hokage a slip of paper.

The Hokage took a second to read it. "What!"

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

The eight man squad that left Konoha on the mission to retrieve Sasuke now only had 6 members left and the team wasn't too far from returning home; only an hour away if they were at a good speed through the trees in which, there were.

Naruto was still deep in thought of what had happened over the last few days. He had gotten over the initial shock of losing to Sasuke once again. Hinata was worried about him; he had been unusually quiet as well. There wasn't much talking going on; the team were all just silently following Yamato.

'_bang_'

The group slowed to a stop as a giant slug fell onto a branch in front of Yamato.

"Katsuya-sama!" Kiba stated, somewhat surprised that the slug came out of nowhere. He was riding on Akamaru instead of running. "What? Katsuya-sama came all the way to greet us?"

"iie" Shino replied. "There must be trouble, because-"

"Tsunade-sama only uses Katsuya-sama in emergencies." Yamato finished for him.

"I get it! So there's an urgent situation." Kiba repeated in his own words making it easier for his simple mind to understand, either that or to translate it into 'Naruto' language for Naruto.

Shino looked annoyed that he couldn't finished his sentence and Yamato had taken over.

_.. .. .. .._

"A secret treaty?" Shizune repeated.

The Hokage started explaining. "During the Third Great Ninja War, a certain jutsu passed down by En no Gyoja, the leader of the Tsuchigumo Clan, wiped out an entire village. The third Hokage demanded that such a jutsu must be classified as a Forbidden Jutsu. In exchange, it was agreed that the hidden Leaf would provide aid to the Tsuchigumo clan in time of danger."

_.. .. .. .._

"Team eight are to report to the village for details from your last mission." Katsuya told the team on repeating Tsunade's orders. "Team 7 and Yamato will be head for Mount Katsuragi immediately. Sakura will be joining you soon."

"Understood." Yamato turned around to face the rest of the team. "This will be a battle against time."

"Where's Kakashi-sensei at times like this?" Naruto asked.

Yamato jumped in between Naruto and Kiba scaring the hell out of the dog boy. "Is there a problem if it's just me?" He asked in a scary tone giving one of his creepy looks at Naruto.

"That's not what I meant…" Naruto managed to say while looking away from the ninja. While as Kiba was glad to not be stuck with the creepy jonin any longer.

_.. .. .. .._

Tsunade was patting Tonton on her lap. She had called Sakura in to listen in on the details before leaving the village.

"En no Gyoja passed away a year ago and the fort on Mount Katsuragi in now occupied by his granddaughter, Hataru, and her servant." Tsunade continued as Katsuya had stopped repeating everything on her end as that team 7 and 8 were already heading in the direction they were told to. "Whoever is attacking the fort is undoubtedly after En no Gyoja's Forbidden Jutsu. We must prevent the theft from getting the Forbidden Jutsu at all coats."

"Why are you sending Naruto too?" Shizune asked but already had a hypothesis.

"It's a countermeasure against the Akatsuki and to keep him away from Itachi for a bit longer while I get my plan into action." Tsunade replied.

"What plan may I ask Tsunade-sama and why do I have to come along?" Sakura asked.

"So that Naruto and the others don't suspect that something's going on with the kid you found. We still need to think of something to tell them." Tsunade replied, already brainstorming the possible options.

"What about… 'we did a memory scan and found out the he was a distant relative of Sakura's father'?" Shizune suggested, working off what they had already decided on. Tsunade dismissed the thoughts of her hard working brain.

"That'll have to do. Try not to add anything else onto Itachi's story if at all possible." Tsunade said. "Now go, Sakura, and hurry."

Sakura dispersed herself. "I guess that gets rid of Naruto for a while, e." Shizune stated and an oink was heard as an agreement. "What's next?"

"Get Itachi to join the academy."

_.. .. .. .._

_Death had an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

"I guess I was right about the smoke but it was only a fire in one of the high rises yesterday."

"Though the smoke and bang just now was…"

"_Byakugan!_" The blacked haired girl whispered. The light part of her eyes took over the darker obsidian colour as the veins around her eyes started to pop out. The green chakra started to frame around her irises

The two children were under a bridge that went over an ever flowing river; staying out of the rain. It had been raining for the last couple of days, and it was finally obvious to them as to why it had been.

"Pein looks like he's just been fighting some really strong opponent, five paths are out and they all seem tired. He visibly can't keep his jutsu up for much longer." The Hyuga child stated quietly, hoping that they wouldn't be caught.

"Where?" The other girl with light hair asked. She was looking up the river and baring her shark like teeth.

"Upstream."

"There's blood."

The Hyuga girl released the Byakugan and focused her eyes onto the water as a slight red colour was seen upstream as it slowly made its way to the bridge.

The shark girl stood up and walked in the direction of the blood, the other girl only just grabbing her before she got out into the rain.

"The Jutsu," She whispered. "Wait till it reaches the bridge."

The Hyuga child fidgeted, anxious. After a good ten meters of blood, the object of what the blood was coming from drifted on the river bed underneath the bridge.

"Jiraiya-sennin-"

The shark girl dived into the water without making a splash, her body seemingly dispersing as she touched the water.

**Edited by:**

**JunaBlossom**

**Please comment and tell me what you think of it ^ ^**


	8. Natsuin Uzumaki! うずまき捺印

Sorry that I didn't update for a while yr 11 caught up on me

Happy reading ^ ^

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine; the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

**Itachi was 28 before he shrunk into an 8 year Old's body **

**He was 11 when Sasuke was born**

**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre**

**And now he's 8 **

**Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.**

**~.:Chapter Eight:.~  
>~Natsuin Uzumaki! (<strong>**うずまき捺印****)~**

(Itachi-chan's POV)

'_Sakura-san's missing! The Hokage called her over an hour ago and she hasn't come back._'

"Ita- Rai-kun!" Sakura's Okaa-san called out to me.

"Nani!" I called back, not really wanting to leave my new room because I didn't want to hear anything about Sakura if she _was_ missing, my big boy mask would last if disappear if so.

"Dinner!"

"HAI!"

I ran down stairs into the Haruno's kitchen; struggling to keep my big boy mask on. '_I want to be me, a little kid but if I do, they'll all see me cry. You have to act your real age._' I told myself.

"Where's Sakura-san, Sakura-san's Okaa-san?" I ask.

"You can just call me Bin or Okaa-san. And Sakura was sent on a mission by the look of it. If she gets called out to the Hokage's tower and doesn't come home for the night we know that she's gone on an overnight mission." Bin continued. "Sometimes she doesn't come home for a week but whenever that happened we get a letter from Lady Hokage."

"Ok… Bin-san."

"Just Bin or Okaa-san."

"Hai!" A plate was placed in front of me and I quickly started eating, using my good arm that wasn't in a cast.

"Ita- Rai-kun, how would you like it if you and I go out tomorrow and get you some more clothes. You don't want to be wearing those old clothes everyday do you." Sutai said as he sat down with his dinner plate.

"Yes please." I managed to say while still stuffing my face. I could feel my mask falling off and I knew that if I didn't get to my room soon I'd start crying in front of them.

"Seconds?" Bin asked me and I nodded my head, still feeling hungry though I still had a little bit left on my plate. She put another sausage onto my plate followed by some more steamed vegetables.

As soon as I finished I excused myself and ran up the stairs into my room. The 'big boy me' mask fell off. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I closed my door without a noise.

"-Kaa-san, -Tou-san!" I cried. "No more!"

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

(Normal POV)

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Bin asked.

"Yer." Sutai said. "Men don't cry in front of others, ninja or not; it's our pride. Let him have some time. Did you notice that when he was told that he should be 28 he's been trying to not act so childish?"

"Yes, but that's understandable."

"No, he's been given another chance to be the child that he has always deserved to be. He can't stuff this chance up."

"Fine. Though I still don't like the thought that we have to hide an S rank missing nin inside our family-"

"And you're not the one asking him to call you 'mama'?" Sutai butt in. he had noticed that she was trying to get Itachi to call her just Bin or Okaa-san instead of 'Sakura-san's Okaa-san'.

"I wonder why Sakura was called out so late. This is so unusual for the Hokage." Bin whispered.

Sutai only just caught it though, "Probably the missions along the lines of keeping Itachi a secret from her teammates that were with her when she found him." He replied, not as quietly though.

The young Uchiha's sobs were heard rather loudly out on the deserted street the house was built on.

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

"How long will this take!" The shark like girl complained quietly while the dark haired one had her Byakugan activated and was reading a medical book.

"Firstly, we can't leave till the sun rises 'cause it will raise suspicion because of this rain. And secondly, we need to get another umbrella." The Hyuga child didn't look away from the book.

It was about midnight and the two children were still under the bridge and a third had joined them. The new comer had a big build and was obviously male but the large grey rain coat he wore made it impossible to see his face or any of his clothing but his body position showed that he was asleep. The black haired girl was using her Byakugan to read a book in the darkness.

"I'm going to sleep. Ja-san's asleep as well. Just wake me up when you get tired; just make sure that you do actually sleep." The shark like girl said.

"Don't worry, I will." The Hyuga child smile, though, she knew that her friend couldn't see it. "Night."

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

The said woman walked into the Hokage's room. "Nani, Tsunade-sama?"

"Go give this to the Haruno's." She gave Shizune a piece of paper.

"Academy application forms?"

"Yes, Rai Haruno is going to have another chance for genin."

Shizune gave her a look that said that she disapproved but she didn't say anything. "Let's hope he doesn't become another Itachi Uchiha." She stated as she walked of the door, Tonton following her. She could hear the Hokage chuckle as she left.

_.. .. .. .._

'_Knock, knock._'

Bin looked up from the TV; she heard the knocking again. She pulled her legs back over her head so that she could stand up. She was somewhat irritated that her yoga exercises were interrupted. She walked over to the front door and peered through the eye hole. "Shizune-san!" She pulled the door open letting the lady in. "What's wrong, it's never good news when you or the Hokage-sama come in person." She admitted.

Shizune giggled. "No, there's not bad news about Sakura. She's fine; Tsunade-sama just got an urgent mission that she needed Sakura for." She pulled out some folded pieces of paper out of one of her pockets.

"What's that?"

"Application forms."

"For who?"

"Rai-kun. The Hokage wants him to join the academy; she just needs you to sign them for him because you and Sutai are his legal guardians for the moment." Shizune explained for her.

"O-kay; but why the ninja academy?" Bin asked, tacking the documents from her and started reading through them. "Is it really alright to have him become a ninja again?"

"Tsunade has a plan but she refuses to tell me what it is." Shizune admitted. "I guess that letting him do what he's dreamed of doing is part of it."

"RAI-KUN!" Bin called.

Light footsteps could be heard from the bottom story of the house as the said boy got up out of his bed and ran to the upstairs bathroom before coming down the stairs.

Itachi's eyes were red and swollen from crying but he had cleaned up his face hoping to look like he hadn't. Neither woman said anything about it.

"Rai-kun." He looked up at Shizune. "Would you like to reenrol at the ninja academy? I know that you've only just missed out on your graduation test but the Hokage is letting you have a new life and a new chance at being ninja."

"New chance? Have I done something?"

"No,"

"So do you want to join the academy?" Bin asked.

Itachi-chan smirked. "Yes" Some sort of hope came back into his dead eyes.

_.. .. .. .._

_**Death has an Offspring**_

_.. .. .. .._

"Come in."

Itachi-chan walked through the door. '_The academy has changed a lot in 20 years. I don't think that it was always attached to the Hokage's Tower_.' It had been three day's since Itachi was asked to go to the academy. He looked up as he entered the room. The room wasn't much different to his old classroom; the only major difference was a piano at the back of the room. There were many children his age all in seats, hair colours varied from solid black to bright red. Itachi remembered there being more blonds in his past classes; there were no blonds here. '_Wait! Do I like blonds! No, no, no. I was just making a statement…_'

"Would you like in introduce yourself?" The sensei asked.

"e- Hai!" He still wanted to look around. "Um… Hi, I'm _Ita_- Rai Haruno." Itachi stuttered to try and hide his mistake.

He could feel the sensei's eyes deepen though he didn't react. Itachi went back to looking at his new class. It had been a two days since he was asked to join; Sakura was due to return within the next few days as well. '_There all too serious._' More of the children's faces showed that they didn't care about a newcomer. '_Not good people skills, this class._'

"RAI-KUN!" The girl with bright red hair jumped out of her back row, centre seat and into the teacher's desk in one jump. The class started laughing at the teachers misfortune, his desk was destroyed in the landing. There were also a few astound looks one some of the children's faces showing that there hadn't expected that.

"RAI-KUN! RAI-KUN! RAI-KUN!" The red head jumped in front of Itachi. "Want to be friends!" She all but yelled in his face.

Itachi could see another girl get up from her seat which was next to where the red head had come from. She started walking down to the front.

**Natsuin! Kyuui!**

Itachi's body fell over but the red haired girl caught him. '_It's _that_ voice again! But this time it sounded surprised!_' The girl holding him helped him up.

"Are you alright Rai-kun?" The sensei asked him, a hand on Itachi's back, the other on his cast.

"H- hai"

Itachi almost fell back over when the other girl, who had got up, grabbed the red haired girl who was holding him. "Baka." She said calmly before walking back up the stairs towards her seat, dragging the other girl with her. "Gomenasai!"

He watched the two as they got back to their seats. '_What's natsuin and kyuui mean? Seal and peace? Could they be names? That would make sense of 'kokoro' as well. Spirit, seal, peace…_'

The sensei shook his head. '_I'm guessing that he's gone through multiple desks?_' Itachi thought.

"Please sit down Rai." The sensei said in a deathly tone.

_.. .. .. .._

(Itachi-chan's POV)

I slowly started walking up the stairs looking for a space; I didn't want to have to sit on my own. The first spare seats were next to a boy, the only other two were with the two girls from earlier. "Can I sit here?"

"Yer sure." The boy replied with a smile. "I'm Seimei Hijiri."

"Thanks, Rai Haruno." I said as I sat down. I worked out how I could act normal each day without breaking down like I did the night I was told my family was dead. If I have a good cry each morning and night I can manage to pull, at least, a fake smile if needed.

Class was boring, and it was hard to write on the desk, thanks to my casted arm getting in the way. Most of the stuff I already knew but I also needed to practice my jutsu 'cause I haven't ever since I time travelled.

'_Ding, ding, ding!_'

'_They use bells now? We always just looked at the clock and our sensei would let us out at whatever time he thought was good or when we finished whatever we were doing._' I started packing my pens away into my bag.

"Rai-kun!" I looked up and a brown haired girl was running up to Seimei's and my desk. The girl had a brown dog on her head that was the same shade of her hair, and some red paint expressing more blush. "You don't look anything like Sakura-san! But will you go out with me?"

I just stared at her. '_What?_'

Seimei pushed past me, "I think that is his answer, and ill translate it for you. N. O." I could feel a smirk grow across my face. Another group of girls started crowding around up.

"If, you still single, go out with me!" one girl yelled over another. "No, no, no! Me, me, me!" all the yelling of the girls was giving me a migraine. I had notices one girl in the group stay quiet but she was now standing with Seimei. '_Dam, I think I ended up sitting with the '_hot_' guy in the class and now I'm being dragged into being one to._' I noticed that all the other boys in the class were giving Seimei and me dirty looks. '_Dam, now I'm the girls' number one guy and the boy's worst enemy._'

The red haired girl from earlier got up from her seat. Her and her friend hadn't joined in with the other girls in crowding around me. She started walking down the stairs and pushed through the group of girls. "Excuse me but Rai-kun already has a girlfriend."

I stared at her as she grabbed my right hand and pulled me out of the crowd making sure not to hurt my left arm in the cast.

"Why do you think I got excited when I saw that _my_ boyfriend had finally joined the academy." She said as she pulled me out of the classroom with her other friend following her.

"I didn't think she was into that kind of stuff…" I heard one of the other boys in the classroom say as we passed him.

The girl didn't let go until we were outside in the playground next to a swing on a tree. The swing had been there since I was at the academy as my real name apparently 20 years ago but it only felt like a week ago.

"Um… thank you. I think" I managed to say as she let go of my hand.

"That's ok." The red head replied.

"Say sorry about before." Her friend said.

"Um… sorry about when I jumped in front of the class, you just looked like someone I knew."

"No problems." I said. "So who are you's?"

"Sorry of late introductions but-"

"I'm Natsuin!" She yelled, "Uzumaki." She finished with a whisper. "Don't tell anyone my last name."

**Thanks for reading ^ ^ Please review, they always make me want to write more for you guys ^^ **


	9. Kyuui Yuki Kurama 鞍馬雪球威

****New chapter for you guys ^ ^ Enjoy

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine; the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

**Itachi was 28 before he shrunk into an 8 year Old's body **

**He was 11 when Sasuke was born**

**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre**

**And now he's 8 **

**Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.**

**~.:Chapter Nine:.~**

**~Kyuui Yuki Kurama (****鞍馬雪球威****)~**

(Itachi-chan POV)

"Uzumaki?" '_I've heard of that name before? Why?_' I thought. "Why"

"Cause the Uzumaki clan was apparently destroyed years back, during one of the wars 'cause their village was destroyed." Natsuin's friends explained. "Most of the survivors of the clan are in hiding. So her and her mother go by Uzushi because of this."

"O-kay" I said slowly taking in the information. I hated war. War is evil. I remembered the blood, the dead bodies. I shivered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yer… So who are you?" I asked Natsuin's friend, forgetting about my manners.

"I'm Kyuui," The whispered the rest. "Yuki Kurama." Her voice went back to normal. "-But I just go by Kyuui Kurama."

"Isn't that the genjutsu specialist clan?" I ask, trying to remember something about the family. "But what's with the '_Yuki'_ bit?"

"I have two last names but you just can't tell anybody that either."

"Why are you two telling me these though?" I asked.

"Cause '_sensei_' would want you to know." Natsuin said with a dark voice. She then smiled and continued like nothing had happened. "Can we be friends?"

"Um… ok."

"And that Seimei boy you sat next to if such a man wh- girl's man." Kyuui said, obviously changing her words in mid-sentence.

"Yer but he's still cute…"

I started to ignore them, their voices seemingly getting quieter.

Natsuin looked younger than Kyuui. She had long, thick red hair that reached to her bottom. Her croppy fringe didn't hide her paled green eyes, with, what looked like green chakra floating in the bottom of her irises. Other than that, she didn't seem very special; large curious eyes adorned her face and a huge smile seemed to never leave it either. She had a faded green sleeveless top with another grey top underneath with a slightly higher neck and just somewhat longer sleeves. She had white nylon shorts underneath a skirt that looked like Sakura's, though, it was pale yellow instead. She wore the normal blue ninja sandals and she had a thick metal bracelet on both wrists.

Kyuui was just taller than Natsuin. Her hair was a brown colour and she had a straight fringe though, her hair had neat waves starting from about ten centimetres down. It was in a high ponytail and it reached just below her thighs. Her eyes were a dull olive green with the same chakra look in her eyes as Natsuin's. She was wearing a dulled redly brown sleeveless 'V' neck top with a brown netting short sleeve top underneath. Black short shorts over bandages on her right leg that came to mid-thigh. She had a white apron like skirt that split on both sides of her legs. She also wore the normal ninja sandals.

'_Dong, ding, ding_'

I snapped out of my thoughts. '_Dam, I left my lunch in the classroom. And I'm only just getting hungry now._'

"Here you go!" An apple was shoved into my face but Natsuin's hand. "We can finish our food in class if its fruit. Sorry I didn't grab your bag as I was getting you out of the classroom."

She had her other hand behind her head and she looked lightly embarrassed. I took the fruit and thanked her before we all headed back into the academy building. I found out that the easiest way to get the girls away from you if to act cold towards them so I was planning on doing that for the rest of the week to see what would happen but I had a bad feeling about it 'cause Kyuui had a smirk across her face as she told me what to do.

"~RAI-KUN!~" I looked away from Kyuui and to the girl that had yelled my new name as we walked into the classroom. "Is it true? Are you really going out with Namato-kun!"

"Namato-kun?"

"Don't you know his real name, Natsuin-chan's real name is Namato; he changed it 'cause Namato was too much like tomato!" All the girls around this one started laughing, well, that was until Natsuin's fist collided with the girls face, pushing her into the wall and making a small dint.

"Like Cow! I can deal with being nicknamed Namato and Tomato but NOT BEING CALLED A BOY!" She yelled at the surprisingly still conscious girl, than spinning round on her heal and sat down at her seat.

Kyuui started getting up the red head. "Natsuin! That was not called fo-"

"SIT DOWN!" Sensei's voice cam booming into the room.

Everyone ran to their seats excluding the girl on the floor. I sat next to Seimei again who had a different girl clinging to his arm this time.

"Mesu Fushidarana! This was not necessary to be calling Natsuin that. I don't know if I should give you detention or not. AND Natsuin Uzushi! _THAT_ was uncalled for in the classroom."

I chuckled at the girl's name. It really suits her (_**translate it [**__**ふしだらなめす**__**]**_).

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

(Normal POV)

After the classes sensei dealt with the fight, they moved onto maths. Itachi, Kyuui and a boy called Hachirou were sent to an upper class after fifteen minutes of the easy maths lesson to go onto harder subjects including trigonometry in which all three seemed to already understand very well.

After the maths lesson, the three were sent back to their homeroom class. Sensei greeted them and got them to sit down. He explained that they would be going to the training hall for kunai practice.

To Itachi's dismay, he was not the best in the class at this while as he was in his old class before he time travelled. And what had shocked him even more was that the one who beat him was able to hit the target dead on over 3 meter further away than him as well as that she was a girl.

"~Kyuui-chan, how'd you do that?~" Itachi complained once again, the girl did give him the sympathy that he had wanted but didn't expect.

Itachi smiled as he walked home from the academy. It had been very different from when he last went there but it wasn't all _that_ bad; the only thing that had changed for the worse was that barely any of the girls in his class had much want to be ninja's, most of them just wanted a boyfriend. Itachi couldn't remember any of his classmates ever being like that; they all wanted to become 'awesome' ninja to protect the village.

Itachi was deep in thought; he was only forced to come back to reality when he bumped into someone else.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said as he looked up from the ground to see that the person he bumped into was a ninja that only looked a few years older than he was.

"It's o-kay kid, kore!" the boy had bark brown hair and dark eyes and had a really long scarf on.

"_**Kid, you know that scarf will eventually kill you.**_"

Konohamaru jumped in fright; the boy in front on him suddenly didn't look like the little kid he'd just bumped into. His eyes had darkened and he was breathing deep breaths. Itachi fainted.

_.. .. .. .._

(Itachi-chan's POV)

'_What the hell was that! One second I say sorry the next second I couldn't control my body. I said something really means but that wasn't me!_' I screamed but I know no one could hear me. I knew I fainted, but for some reason I was still conscious but I couldn't see anything.

The blackness started to light up, it looked like I was looking though someone else's eyes. When I could see, I noticed that I was in _my_ bedroom and _my_ Kaa-san was standing at the door telling me to get up. I tried to run towards her but I had no control over by body. It just seemed to slowly sit up in the bed and great _my_ mother.

I could see that whoever this was simply got up and got dressed before going out to _my_ kitchen and eating breakfast. I could only just hear any noises that whoever _this_ was could hear.

"Do you promise that you'll be there?" Someone said but no one that I could see moved their mouths.

My mother replied looking into my eyes, as if she could see that I was in here. She agreed to the promise than put a bag into the hands on this unknown intruder as she pushed him out the door.

My arm was raised a goodbye. My body was running around to the exit of the Uchiha compound. '_This is the way to the academy!_' the body ran past a shop with a glass window. '_This guys also wearing my clothes._' I thought coldly.

"Itachi Uchiha."

The person's eyes turned to look at the one who called. '_This- this was me, before the time travel!_' I didn't want to believe it but everything I saw was what I would have don't on the day of the academy exams if I hadn't woken up at that river with Sakura.

'_These are my memories._'

I watched in shock as the new knowledge of this started putting thinks together. I was looking out of someone else's eyes and I could hear what they were hearing but it felt like I was at a cinema not in my body. It felt like I was watching a movie enrol as if the movie was in first person. I could see and hear but I couldn't feel what by body was meant to be feeling.

The academy exam wasn't too hard and by the time I was told I passed it started to feel real. I only watched a week worth of memories before I could hear someone's voice that didn't belong with the film.

'_Wake up! Please kid!_'

It wasn't a voice I knew and it didn't match up with what was being played before my eyes. The film started to slow down and slowly fade away as to the sound.

The darkness came back and the yelling starting to grow.

_.. .. .. .._

(Normal POV)

"He's waking up, kore!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Oh, shut up Konohamaru-kun!" Moegi yelled back at him.

Moegi was leaning over Itachi's semiconscious body; Udon and Konohamaru were sitting around the boy.

Moegi tapped Itachi's cheek. "Are you ok?"

Itachi-chan blinked his eyes into focus.

"I know!" Moegi said as she lifted the hand that was tapping his cheek into his view. "How many figure do I have up?"

Itachi gave it a second to focus on the hand. "Four?"

"Yep." She smiled.

Itachi could feel his face heating up as he realised the girl was leaning over him and he could almost see down her purple vest. He pushed himself up quickly.

"Stop!" The girl ordered him with her hand on his chest. "Don't get up too quickly."

"Wh- what happened?" He asked as the girl slowly helped him get up. He couldn't remember where he was nor what was happening but his eyes were still glued to the girl's top.

"Konohamaru-kun here-"

"Kore!" The said boy complained.

"Bumped into you, than you said sorry then…" the girl continued because getting quieter.

Udon continued. "You said something really mean to Konohamaru-kun but it didn't look like you actually said it." He tried to explain.

"Then you suddenly fainted, kore. But Moegi caught you before you fell."

"I laid you down than woke you up like, a minute later." Moegi explained while walking Itachi over to the shade of a tree.

Itachi went through the week long of new memories to try to remember what happened. '_I couldn't control my body! And that older voice said something really mean about that scarf killing the boy who's wearing it!_' it felt like it was a week ago when this happened but by the looks of it he could see that it was merely seconds ago.

"O-kay. I remember now." Itachi said. '_This girl's cute! Why can't she be one of my fan girls?_'

Moegi smiled.

"Kore! Why can't you smile like that to me!" The boy with the long scarf cried.

"Mainly 'cause you're the one that caused all this mess!" She let go of Itachi for a second and punched the older boy's head, causing a large egg to come up.

Itachi started laughing. All three of the older genin looked at him. "What?"

"Um… you just seemed like when Konohamaru bumped into you, you looked like you were going to cry." The quiet boy with snot running down his nose said.

"And now you're laughing. That's a good thing." Moegi gave him a big smile again.

"But I'm no-" Konohamaru never got to finished his sentence as that he was punched and landed on the opposite side of the wide sidewalk and a new egg popping up on top of his old one.

"_Hahahaha!_" The other two genin and Itachi started laughing again.

_.. .. .. .._

"He's laughing?"

"Itachi-sensei never laughed, even when Kokoro-chan did something hilarious."

"And he didn't laugh as school either."

"He looked like he was on the verge of crying before he bumped into the leaf genin."

"Maybe while he was out, he remembered something. Cause when he was young he used to always smile until he became jonin and had to hide his emotion…"

"He probably regained some memory of his family."

"How much?"

"Who knows…?"

"You're meant to! You're the genjutsu specialist!"

"Genjutsu, not mind reader."

"Poo you."

"And poo you too."

**Review ^ ^  
><strong>

l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V


	10. Memories

SORRY! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages DX I will try to make it up for you. Here's the next chapter for you all, hope it's alright

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine; the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

**Itachi was 28 before he shrunk into an 8 year Old's body **

**He was 11 when Sasuke was born**

**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre**

**And now he's 8 **

**Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.**

**~.:Chapter Ten:.~**

**~Memories…~**

Itachi was walking home, but not the Haruno's home. He was on the outskirts of the village, heading to the old Uchiha compound. He now wasn't too convinced that his family was no more because of the new weeks' worth of memories. He has been able to hear and see his mother and father again but he wished that he could feel the hugs that his memories showed him.

The entry to the compound came into sight and a smirk grew across the boy's face though it started to fade as soon as he got closer to the front. Around the entrance and across the walls of the compound was old yellow keep out tape. He started to speed up, getting closer to the walls and the entry point.

"It's not right!"

He climbed through the tape and ran into the area and the old stench of blood stung his nose. Large patches of dulled red were on the ground and walls of the buildings. Itachi ran like there was no tomorrow.

"–Kaa-san! –Tou-san!" He started yelling, tears slowly forming at the bottom of his eyes. He ran to the front of one of the buildings before he stopped and turned to face it.

The house he stopped at was in the best condition from all of the rest. It had been looked after the most but only disbanded within the last few years. Most of the blood and the smell had been cleaned away from the outside of this area of the compound though there were still stains on the ground.

Itachi slowly started walking again, towards the front door of the house.

"-Kaa-san… -Tou-san…" he repeated again as he opened the door.

The tears duplicated as he saw furniture and he yelled again.

The house was well furnished but not over furnished though it was slightly different to what Itachi remembered of it. Everything was covered in dust and unlike the other houses, nothing was covered with sheets and there were uncleaned plates and cups in the sink.

"-Kaa-san? -Tou-san? Someone has been here since the murder…" Itachi-chan said out loud. '_Could Okaa-san and Otou-san be alive? Did they survive the killings!_'

Itachi walked up to the door that entered the hallway leading to his parent's room. He was unsure as to if he should open it, "-Kaa-san… -Tou-san…"

He leaned into the sliding door and tried to look though the white wall paper that was in the gaps of the wood in the door. He could remember doing this when he was nervous to tell his father something; he's stand there until his mother caught him and would push him in.

"If -Kaa-san was here she' tell me to go…" Itachi told himself.

While still leaning on the door he tried to push it to the side. When it didn't budge he put his weight back on his feet and tried again. It still didn't move. "Who has been living here…? -Kaa-san and -Tou-san wouldn't lock the door… and…" '_-it looks like whoever lived here left before grabbing there things._' He thought.

'_I give up._' He's always given up; he'd never fight to get what he'd wanted and if he did want something he'd never get help from others unless they came to him. He could feel his tears subside. He didn't like to give up but it was always easier to do so.

He headed back to the front of the house and had a final look, letting his tears fall again. "I will come again. I will free you, -Kaa-san... -Tou-san."

_.. .. .. .._

"Isn't Sakura due to come home soon?"

"Yep!" Bin's voice wondered upstairs.

"Where's Ita- …Rai?" Sutai asked another question.

Bin's face cringed in wonder. "I don't know. He should have been back a while ago…"

Bin stopped cutting the vegetables for dinner and put down the knife carefully. She turned and walked out to the lounge room, heading for the front door when it suddenly swung open.

Itachi ran through the door.

"Ita-!"

He was hugging her.

"Ita- …Rai- a- are you ok…?" She felt him shake his head in her stomach. Bin wrapped her arms around the boy. "Rai, go up to your room for me and we'll talk."

He reluctantly let go and started up the stairs; Bin closed the front door and followed the boy.

"Itachi-kun… did something happen at the academy?" she said as she entered his room and closed the door, before checking if the window was shut.

Tears were still running down his face as he shook his head. "Everyone's dead, aren't they?" He had noticed that she had checked if anyone could be eaves dropping before asking.

Bin walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. "The Uchiha clan? Yes." She said calmly.

He nodded his head, and then hid his face in Bin's stomach again.

"What happened?"

Itachi sniffed his nose than whipped his face in her shirt. "Apparently I fainted today when I was walking home from school…" Bin kept quiet and let him continue though she was wondering why he had '_Apparently'. _ "I… remembered something…"

Bin let her shock show on her face but she knew that she can't always expect the worst.

"I was shown a week's worth of memories from my future self…"

"What week!" Bin said quickly.

"A week from when I time travelled and I passed the academy exams. But it was like I was given the memories when I fainted and I woke up a week later but in fact it was only seconds." Itachi said.

"So that's why you said '_apparently_'?"

"Yer 'cause I remember going into darkness but I was still conscious than I was shown the memories as if I was in a theatre, only being able to see and hear everything."

Bin kept on listening to what he had remembered and how he felt. He let him talk and burry his head into her stomach or shoulder whenever he felt like it.

"-Then when I came back into reality this really _hot_ girl was leaning over me-" Bin started laughing. What he had told her had made him slightly happier but she knew it was nearing whatever had made the boy cry. "What!"

"Sorry" the managed to say between giggles. "It's just that you're only 8 and your thinking about those kinds of things."

"Hey!"

"Continue." She calmed down.

"Rai-kun. Are you feeling better?" Sutai's voice wondered into the room. He had taken over cooking when Bin had gone upstairs to talk to the newest member of the family.

"A bit." Itachi replied.

"Sakura came back; she just has to report back to the Hokage." Sutai yelled up the stairs.

"And the girls name was Moegi, and she was a ninja. Her to accomplices names were Konohamaru and Udon… I think."

"So you had bumped into Konohamaru-kun?"

"You know him?"

"Yer, he's the third Hokage's grandson."

"He was weird." The two started laughing again but Itachi was the one to stop. "Because of my new memories I felt happy that -Kaa-san and -Tou-san were alive in them, I was able to laugh and talk with the team for a while."

He looked down. '_What ever made him cry is coming up soon…_' Bin thought.

"I walked home…"

"Her-? Uchiha compound…" she said in newly found understanding. "It's been a no entry point ever since three years ago…"

Itachi swallowed hard. "There were still stains on the walls and ground… but when I walked to the area where our house was, most of the blood had been cleaned off everything and all the houses had sheets covering the furniture. All the houses accept mine. Mine had different furniture and newer stuff inside."

"You went in…"

"Yer…I'm sorry." Itachi's tears were falling down his face again and he hid his head in her shoulder again. "Nothing looked the same. It was like someone had been living there after the murder of the clan but had left only a couple of years ago." He choked out between sobs.

'_I can't tell him that he has a brother yet can I…? I think the Hokage-sama wants to do that…_' Bin comported him but didn't say anything,

_.. .. .. .._

'_Knock, knock, knock._'

Sutai looked up. He was reading a book while he waited for the vegetables to boil and the stake to cook. The knock on the door came again but this time it was more vigorously. He slipped his bookmark on the page then put the A4 book down and walked up to the front door too peer out the eyehole before opening the door.

It was the June Solstice and the sun was going over the mountain giving the village an eerie blood red sunset and an enormous toad with another large toad on its head were standing outside of the Hokage's tower. The two girls standing at the Haruno's front door were looking up at the sky, scrounging their faces up with pity.

The two looked away from the sky and let their eyes meet. The red head moved her hand up to the door to knock again without looking nonetheless her hand never touched hard wood but hard denom. The two turned on their heel's to face the man who was now standing in the doorway looking up at the sky and the two toads.

Natsuin throw her hand back, a bit disturbed at to where it had touched.

"-and see what happens when you knock." Kyuui said to her.

"Well, it was thanks to my knocking that he came. He probably didn't even hear yours." The red head retorted.

Sutai looked down at the two children. '_They look like they're Itachi-chan's age._' "Are you too alright?"

"Of 'cause were alri-" Kyuui's hand appeared over Natsuin's mouth.

"Sorry about her rudeness but we saw Rai-kun running this way crying. We were just hoping to see if he was ok; we're his classmates." Kyuui said with a smile, her hand still over Natsuin's bottom half of her face.

"Would you guys like to see him?" The brown haired girl nodded. "Come inside. I'll just go upstairs to ask him."

The three entered the lounge room, Sutai offering them the couch to sit on while waiting as he headed up the stairs.

_.. .. .. .._

Sutai knocked on Itachi's door. "Bin, could you come and check the food for me and Rai, two of your classmates are here are you ok to come down and talk to them?"

Bin opened the wooden door. "Sure. Rai, I'll tell your friends that you will be down soon." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Feeling better?"

"Yer." Itachi was whipping his face with a couple of tissues. "Who's downstairs?"

"Two girls."

Itachi gave him a blank stare. "What they look like?"

"A loud mouthed red head and a long brown haired girl." Sutai replied.

"SUTAI!" Bins voice echoed off all of the walls in the house. "You've almost burnt the stake!"

"Can I hide under your bed!" The said man whispered to the boy.

"NO! Get moving otherwise you'll get into more trouble." Itachi pushed the grown man out of his room. "Out!"

Itachi was able to get a peek at the two girls down the stairs before running back out of view. '_Bathroom, bathroom…_' He ran into the bathroom and straight to the mirror, wiping away the tear marks with a face washer. Once he was satisfied, he ran out of the room and got halfway down the stairs.

"Kyuui? Natsuin?"

"RAI-KUN!" Natsuin leaped up to the stair he was on in one leap. "ARE YOU- ok!" she stopped yelling mid-sentence. "And do you have toilet… You-Okaa-san's scary towards your Otou-san."

"Bathrooms just down the hall." Itachi pointed to the hall leading away from the staircase on the top floor and Natsuin was gone in a second.

"She has bladder problems…" Kyuui said, shaking her head while walking up to him. "Can I ask why you were crying earlier…?"

Itachi looked down.

"You done have to tell us if you don't wont to-"

"You saw that?" He said, with his head still down. He headed back to his room with the brunette following him. He closed the door. "Can I tell you something that you'll keep a secret, even from Natsuin-chan?"

"Sure," She had a kind smile. "Natsui does have a loud mouth but she does know how to keep a secret."

"She completely spilled that she was an Uzumaki though…"

"That was only because she knows that she can trust you. You remind us of one of our friends –Tou-san who only recently died. She'll be coming back to school with in the next week so you'll meet her."

"… just don't tell anyone."

"I promise; not even Natsui-chan."

"Well, to start off, you could say I'm a time traveller." The girl looked confused. "I'm meant to be older but some jutsu made me revert back to my former self with only my memories from the day before my graduation test began. And this afternoon I regained a week worth of memories of my past life and… well let's just say that I was told that in the time that I don't have any memories of, my family died."

Kyuui nodded her head in understanding. Now she knew why Itachi Uchiha was a child and was calling himself a Haruno. "How old were you when you lost your cla- family?"

"When I was 18 in my past life."

Kyuui let a sigh escape her when he didn't notice her stuff up. '_He said family, not clan. He doesn't want me to suspect anything, then again, no one my age would be able to comprehend this knowledge without knowing what I already know…_'

"When I got the memories, I thought that maybe, at least, my parents were still alive. So I went to my old home."

'_Baka; if you said family, everyone would think it was just your parents and siblings but if you than say parents, that states that there were members of your outside family included._' Kyuui thought. '_Glad I'm only 8 and that so is he…_'

Itachi saw a quick chance in the girl's face for a second but ignored it. '_I have to finish before Natsuin wants to come in…_' "And no one was at the house, but it looked like it was left in a rush…" He didn't want to say anything about the other houses, not realising that both the two girls had already figured out who he was.

"So you said something about gaining the memories of you past life…"

"Yer, but only a week."

"How'd it happen?"

"I fainted. But only for a few second; just enough to fall over and have someone catch me and lay my down." Itachi said.

"So you got a week of memories in a couple of seconds…?"

"Yes, and it feels like I haven't seen you in a week but I know that it's only been hours."

"And you got memories of your family?"

"…Yer…"

"Doesn't that mean you have ten years of memories to gain that you have with your family. That's just as good as having ten more years left with them." Kyuui said, in thought.

The boy's eyes widened at the realisation. '_She's right! Why am I crying now! I can cry in however many years' time!_' A smirk grew across his face. "You're right! I don't have to worry about it now! I can do that later when it happens!"

He ran to his desk and took a pen and paper out. "How many weeks in a year?"

"51"

Itachi wrote it down. "Thank kami that this is easy maths 'cause of the number 10." He finished writing down the numbers and looked up happily. I will have to remember 510 weeks of memories before anyone dies!"

"But 510 weeks won't be very long, I sorry." He looked as her, confused. "Let's say that you fainted for 10 seconds; that means that you will only have to be unconscious for 5100 seconds."

"That's a long time!" He replied happily.

The door knob turned. "You doing maths! I hate little numbers." Natsuin said as she came and sat down next to Kyuui on Itachi's bed.

"5100 seconds is only 85 minutes…"

Natsuin looked dumfounded. "60 is only a small number." She said with a pout, realising that they were trying to turn 5100 seconds into minutes but had no idea as too why.

"And that's just over an hour…" Itachi's smirk disappeared from his face.

"Don't worry. I don't think that you'll get knocked out for that long if you stay in the village." Kyuui smiled at him.

"I guess so."

Natsuin looked from one to the other, dumfounded.

"RAI!"

Itachi opened the door and stuck his head out. "Nani!"

"Your friends will have to go soon; it's getting dark and dinners almost ready. -Tou-san didn't have the temperature high enough on both the plates." Bin responded.

"Hai!" Itachi turned to the girls, "Um…"

Kyuui looked out the window. "Yer, it is getting pretty dark."

Natsuin giggled. "Do you have dinner this late every night 'cause it's dark outside and not to mention that its summer and todays the longest day of the year."

Itachi smirked. "Na, Sutai can't cook for sweets, he just took over the preparation when Bin was up here talking with me. But I guess that he actually started on the cooking and stuffed it up."

The two girls started laughing and before long, they left.

"Only 85 minutes… But I prefer saying 5100 seconds… Before everyone died…" A final tear escaped but he hid it well as he was waving goodbye to his classmates. '_I want to faint again, but I don't want to do it regularly, I don't want to waste my time…_'

_.. .. .. .._

"What was that about…?"

"He remembered something."

"Really!"

"Yer, but it was only a week."

"Oh… How?"

"He fainted this afternoon."

"So it was actually what we thought it was. I guess the real Itachi wants to come out."

"Yer, somehow he needs to be unconscious for 85 minutes before he reaches the memories of the massacre."

"So 170 minutes or…Two hours and 50 minutes till he remembers everything."

"Three hours is a long time to knock a child out for…"

"But it's a good deal to get 20 years of memories in three hours. That's even better than the best of the intelligence division."

"I guess; we'd have to all be super-duper lucky to have less time…"

**What ya all think ^ ^ I realised that its 52 weeks in a year while I was reading over it but I just left it because 85min is easier to round than having to say 87min all the time DX And I didn't know the date of when this happened during the manga/anime so I just made it up And its holidays now, so you can expect another update soon ^ ^**

Reviews are appreciated ^ ^

**Cya,**

**xXChiXx**


	11. Chikara Kaguya Hozuki かぐや 鬼灯力

Because I didn't update for like, forever, for you guys last time, I'm going to update quickly this time ^ ^ Hope you like the chapter. It's finally bringing the second last main character. :)

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine; the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

Itachi was 28 before he shrunk into an 8 year Old's body

He was 11 when Sasuke was born

He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre

And now he's 8

Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.

**~.:Chapter Eleven:.~**

**~Chikara Kaguya Hozuki (****かぐや****鬼灯力****)**

Kyuui looked up from her desk as Itachi walked into the room and all the girls started screaming his name and running past her towards to the door at the back of the room. He snapped.

"Shut the hell up!"

Natsuin had to hold in a laugh and was almost failing but the rest of the girl were shocked as Itachi pushed through the crowd and plonked himself between the two girls.

"A- are yo-"

"WHAT'S WRONG RAI-KUN!" Natsuin literally screamed in his ear and he groaned.

"Are you alright?" Kyuui said before Natsuin could say anything else to make him feel worse.

"Sakura was angry and that made everyone else angry." Itachi said. "Jiraiya the Sennin is dead."

Gasps were heard around the room; one girl ran out of the room crying saying her love of her life had died and a few of the boy's complained that their idol had failed them.

"Why was Sakura-san angry?" Kyuui said, trying to comfort him.

"She was sad that he had died and just took it out on us when she got home this morning. I don't even know who this Jiraiya is."

"He's- he was the Hokage-sama's teammate." A boy sitting in front of the three said. "He was one of the strongest ninja that have ever lived."

"The team that defeated Hanzou of the Salamander?" Itachi asked; he seemed to have calmed down.

"Yer that team, the one with Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and O- Orochimaru."

"Not Orochimaru-sama?"

The boy in front of his turned around to look in Itachi's eyes. "Why would anyone call that evil guy '_sama_'?"

"Evil-" Itachi questioned before getting cut off.

"He turned traitor to Konoha years ago. He only recently died." Kyuui explained quickly, Itachi picked up the hint though Natsuin ignored it.

"How'd you not know that?"

"I haven't lived in Konoha before only a couple of days ago. And Konoha's affairs weren't big where I come from…" Itachi lied effectively.

"So… Rai-kun." Mesu Fushidarana walked up behind his table; the eyes of both girls and the two boys looked up at her. She had some bandaging around her head but her eyes and mouth were uncovered. "Where did you live before you came her-?"

"What happened to you!" Natsuin stared in astonishment.

"YOU! HAPPENED!" Mesu bellowed before turning back to Itachi and acting all innocent.

"Um…"

Natsuin looked confused. "What'd I do?"

The group gave her weird looks before going back to Itachi.

"I think you've forgotten my question Rai-tan." Only now Mesu was starting to drop her cute girl act. "I asked you where you had come from."

"e-" He was cut off quickly.

"My boyfriend came from the Kirigakure." All eyes were back on Natsuin and the rest of the guys at the table in front of them turned to join the conversation.

"How'd _you_ meet him than! I bet that you've never gone out of the village before." Mesu retorted.

"Offcourse I have, I was born out of Konoha! And yes I have been to Kirigakure with Chikara 'cause her father lives there."

"True. We started going there when we found out that she could do a jutsu that only a family in Kiri could do. We checked it out and we found her father." Kyuui said quickly.

"Than does that mean you went to Kirigakure's academy! Did you run away or something 'cause you didn't want to do the graduation test!" One boy in the desk in front asked.

"E… I just went to a normal school…" Itachi managed to say before anyone else started another rumour. '_Why are they sticking up for me? How'd she know that I needed help?_' Itachi looked at Natsuin intensely.

"Kiri stopped doing '_that_' examination test years ago. That's why it isn't called the 'Bloody Mist' anymore." Kyuui stated.

A knock and cough made the whole class stop talking and look up to the door at the front of the classroom. The teacher coughed again to get a crying girls attention, it just happened to be the same girl that had ran out earlier stating that she liked Jiraiya.

"Sorry, for being a little late. I was needed by the Hokage." The teacher from yesterday said. "Because I am still needed, Iruka-sensei will be having the class for the next couple of days." All the children could see the other sensei standing behind theirs.

"HEY YOU! YER YOU WITH THE SCAR!" Natsuin started causing a ruckus. "WHAT YOU! LIKE GENIN! 'CAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!"

She suddenly was punched into the blackboard at the front of the room. "Sorry about her." Kyuui said with her hand behind her head as she walked up to the child she had just punched and picked her up by her collar and dragged her back to their seats. "She's an idiot."

The class's normal teacher mouthed, 'Sorry got to go.' To Iruka as he left the room.

'_Another Naruto by the looks of it. Only just got rid of Konohamaru last year…_' Iruka thought as he started the role to get to know the students names.

"Is Chikara, Daichi or Kokoro here?" Iruka asked the class as he finished the role.

"Daichi-chan's sick." A girl stated, talking about her twin brother.

"And Kokoro and Chikara should be coming back within the next day."

"Back?" Iruka questioned the brunette.

"They when to Kiri to… let Chikara see her father again." Kyuui smiled but her inner self was telling her that the lie wasn't working. '_You need to work on your talking stills more._' She told herself.

"Oh-kay." The new sensei said slowly. He dropped the subject and told the students that they were going to do kunai training before the class was lead out to the training hall.

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

"A- are you ok…"

"No." The dark haired girl stated. "I just coughed up my kidney and you think that I'm '_ok_'! '_Ok_'! No I am not ok."

"Sorry for asking…" The shark girl rolled her eyes. '_Ja-chan_' had been left 500 meters away since noon, yesterday.

The children were in a dense forest and the Hyuga girl was leaning over a small fast flowing river with blood coming out of her mouth still.

"Bummer that Natsuin wasn't here to supress your chakra. That means that you wouldn't have to supress it yourself."

"Oh shut up will you." She hissed before having another coughing fit. "You'll be stuck like this in a couple of months."

"Yer but it won't be as bad as yours." The light haired girl retorted.

"Concentrate on the barrier, we all knows you stuck at them."

"Baka. Your chakra's almost back to normal and I need to get to class." She said closing her eyes and concentrating on her chakra control once again.

"Just say that I caught a tummy bug on the way back." Panted the dark head. "Give me ten minutes and I'll have my chakra under control again, than you can go. Tell Ja-chan to stay where he is, I'll come get him when I'm good."

"Kay."

_.. .. .. .._

_Death has an Offspring_

_.. .. .. .._

"GO KYUUI-SAN!" Hachirou yelled! She had got her kunai right in the middle of the target and she was 23.6 meters away.

"I bet that Rai-kun can do better!" Mesu yelled at him as it was Itachi's turn.

The class had been throwing kunai for an hour and half the class had gone to the outside dartboards because there were more numbers but they didn't have much distance. Itachi managed to just hit the centre of the board with some difficulty at the same distance as Kyuui had.

"My turn!" Natsuin's voice was heard from outside before all the voices appeared to silence.

Iruka poked his head out the door; half expecting a kunai being badly aimed at his head like Konohamaru used to do but it never came. Instead he was greeted with a scary looking girl who was wet.

"Chikara-chan! What happened!" Natsuin ran up to the girl.

She had messily cropped white hair with a light blue tint and lightly longer sides framing her face. Her part was zigzagged across her head and she had two red dots just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were a grey-y green with the same chakra look in the bottom of her irises as Kyuui and Natsuin.

She was wearing a pale blue skin-tight sleeveless turtle neck shirt and loose black short-shorts with a grey belt and two half full water battles attached to it. She had bandages wrapped around both her arms up to her elbows.

"-e…" Chikara said, her eyebrow twitching. Natsuin annoyed the crap out of her. "Kokoro and I fell in a river an hour away… we didn't bother drying ourselves and Kokoro's tummy bug got worse…"

"She's sick?" Seimei asked but Chikara ignored him.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked but was surprised when she replied, showing off her shark like teeth.

"Chikara Hozuki. Sensei?"

"I'm Iruka, I'll be teaching your class for a couple of days." Iruka let his surprise show.

"Awe! Iruka-sensei's scared! Don't worry, I promise to try not to get the urge to bite." The shark girl teased. "Sucker."

"Chikara-san, could you come into the training hall so that I can see your throw." Iruka ignored her comment.

Chikara followed Iruka into the hall and waited for him to sign her named off on the role before noticing that Kyuui wasn't standing on her own throwing kunai but a boy was beside her. He even seemed to be giving her a run for her money. She smirked.

"Here you go, start off at five metres and well work from there-"

Chikara had already thrown the practice kunai at the target… and horribly missed.

"Yo- your 30 meters away, not 5…" Iruka manage to say as he pushed the shark girl to the 5 meter mark and went to pull the kunai out of the wall; which failed.

"So… are you still a genin? That's why you're stuck training 8 year olds with practice kunai?" Chikara aimed a smirk at the sensei as she walked up to him and pulled the kunai out of the wall, leaving a deep cut mark on it.

She walked back to the 5 meter mark and waited for the teacher to get out of the way and when he did, the kunai was gone from her hands in a flash and was in the centre of the board. She walked up to the board and tried to pull it out before pawing some water from one of her water bottles over the trapped kunai. It easily slid out after a few more tugs and pulls.

"Ten meter mark."

She took her time walking the ten meters, obviously out of her comfort zone. The kunai was gone; it reappeared two meters away from the target.

"Damn!" Chikara cursed even more in her thoughts.

"Outside."

"WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS STUCK OUTSIDE ON THE BABY ONES!" She yelled as she left the hall to join her other, less fortunate, classmates of the shorter distanced targets.

Itachi could hear that the other children had gone quiet again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG! STOP STARING AT ME AND WAITING FOR ME AT ACCUALLY BITE SOMEONE AND START ACTUALLY TRAINING!"

Itachi smirked. '_I like this kid._'

**What you think? Like Chikara yet? XD So far, another Naruto, a quiet girl and a really pissed off girl are in Itachi-chan's class. What do you think the last one will be like? ^ ^ And something big-ish starts happening next chapter: war scene! Well, that is a little bit bigger than big-ish but anyway…**

Reviews are appreciated ^ ^

**Cya,**

**xXChiXx**


	12. War

I just finished writing chapter 14 and just as I did, a sad sounding song came on (had iPod on shuffle) and I now I'm crying ); Hope you enjoy this chapter though, it's the start of something big-ish (insert attempted smile) and I'm updating now (even though I only updated like two days ago) because I'm happing that I have another chapter finished ^ ^

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine; the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

**Itachi was 28 before he shrunk into an 8 year Old's body **

**He was 11 when Sasuke was born**

**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre**

**And now he's 8 **

**Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.**

**~.:Chapter Twelve:.~**

**~War~**

"So where's Kokoro staying tonight?"

"At her -Tou-san's old house for tonight; Ja-chan too."

"Who's her Otou-san and Ja-chan?"

"-e-"

"Ja, Ja, Ja-"

"Ja-chan is a friend from a village near Kiri."

"He came back to Konoha with us…"

Itachi zoned out. He was in the park after school with the three girls, Seimei and Hachirou. It had been three days since he first met Chikara and he had become to like her in this time as well as becoming friends with Seimei and Hachirou since he had to sit next to them in most classes. He hadn't had anymore memories from his past life come up again thankfully though he had had to deal with Tsunade when Bin told her about the said experience after Jiraiya's memorial.

Seimei had light brown hear, blue eyes and was slightly taller than average for his age while as Hachirou was short with dusty blond hair and light brown eyes. The two were quite the opposite but they had always gotten along. Hachirou was quiet, smart and didn't like bright areas and Seimei was quite the girls' man.

Itachi has seen that Chikara liked to curse and sware a lot. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't pinpoint who. Natsuin was always noisy and acted like a baby while as Kyuui acted like she was the red head's mother, always scolding her for doing the wrong things.

Itachi had picked up that there was another member of the trio but she was apparently down with a tummy bug and Seimei kept on asking for her.

Itachi looked up from his thoughts and zoned back into the conversation.

"Can I ask something?"

"Yer Rai-kun?"

"Whys this class so obsessed with girlfriends and boyfriends?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE THE CLASS HAS BEEN BLESSED WITH HAVING ME AS A CLASSMATE!" Seimei yelled.

"Like crap!" Chikara snarled, showing off her teeth like a dog.

"You're not dog, you can't hurt m-" Seimei started.

"Sharks e-a-t dogs for b-r-e-a-k-f-a-s-t." Chikara wore a cocky smirk.

"You're never going to get a boyfriend with that attitude." He pocked his tongue out.

"What if I don't need one?" Chikara said. "Me being a ninja comes first. Relationships can come later."

The two kept on fighting and Kyuui turned to Itachi. "Most of our class don't really aspire to become ninja. They mainly just want to look cool in front of their civilian friends."

Itachi nodded in understanding.

"You guys!" Hachirou ran over to us, away from Natsuin and the swing set. "Want to go get ramen for dinner?"

"Please. Please, please, please, please!" Natsuin begged as she followed Hachirou to the others.

"Sure, why not."

"Can't, Sakura's cooking tonight and she'll kill me if I don't eat all of it." Itachi said shamefully. "And I want to go somewhere before it gets dark."

"Okay, well we'll see you later than."

"Yer!" Itachi ran off heading away from the direction the Haruno's house was.

He slowed down to a walk when he reached the outskirts of the village. '_I guess I've come back home, -Kaa-san, -Tou-san. But I can't stay too long; Sakura ordered me to be back at 7._' He thought as if his parents could hear him as he climbed over the old keep out tape.

The compound gave Itachi an eerie feeling, a feeling of death but at the same time it was a good feeling because it was where Midori and Fugaku were last. Itachi didn't think much of the man he saw in a dark hooded cloak when he turned to enter the street where he once lived; nor when he reached his house and there was a bucket of soapy water and a cleaning sponge on the veranda.

"Home again; -Kaa-san, -Tou-san." Itachi noticed that the lounge room that he had entered looked different from only four days ago. Most of the dust had been wiped away and all the pictures that had been laid down last time he was here had been put back up as well.

Itachi gulped. '_Someone's been here…_' He was scared. '_Is he still in here, could he be a ninja, could it have been that man outsid- WHY WAS THERE A PERSON IN THE UCHIHA COMPOUND, ITS OUT OF BOUNDS FOR OTHERS!_' Realisation adorned on the boy. '_Maybe it wasn't the man, maybe he was just standing guard; that would make sense to why there was a bucket out the front. The other person could have run inside…_'

"Hello…" He called out, warily. "Anyone there…?"

Itachi walked into the kitchen cautiously, looking for any signs of life; he followed onto the hallway as he found nothing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

'_Clash, bang_'

Itachi spun around back into the kitchen. Pots and pan lay all over the floor near the small pantry with the said cupboard's door wide open.

'_Bang,_' "Crap! Get off!" '_Clang…_'

The boy froze; _terrified_.

'_-Tou-san! I can't move! Help -Kaa-san!_'

Itachi could feel a tear falling from his eyes. '_Where are you when I need you! -Kaa-san!_' He started to hyperventilate. '_My eyes!_' His eyes started to go fuzzy right before he fell…

_**Black**_

_.. .. .. .._

(Itachi's POV)

"_-Kaa-san! We've got our first C rank mission tomorrow!" I yelled._ I was back in the cinema of memories; seeing and hearing my memories from before the time travel starting from where I left off when I woke up the other day.

"_Good for you."_ She gave me the smile that made me feel so much better.

'_I guess my calls for help were heard._' I thought. I quickly found my fright dying. -Kaa-san and -Tou-san _were_ here; they heard my cries.

Eventually I found myself watching more than what I had the last time I was here. Another week passed, more C and D rank missions came and went as well as gaining sharingan on one of the C rank missions. I got the week off for my birthday. I had my first B rank mission and lost a teammate on the way. It scared me. I found myself crying at the happening 'cause I had gotten close to him; I felt myself maturing. I was no longer an eight year old; I was a nine and a half year old that had seen death. I hated it.

After the death of my teammate I could see that my older, past self, was changing. My tenth birthday wasn't as much fun; I didn't eat as much of the ice-cream cake as I would have thought.

'_Why can I only remember some of my thoughts? Why can I hear everything and see everything but I have almost no idea as to what I was thinking…_' I thought.

Okaa-san found out that she was pregnant when I was 10 and a half and I was so excited; I was going to have a brother or sister when I turned 11. Not long after, the chunin exams came up; a new member was added to the team which had consisted of me and a four year older girl called Chihiro for the last 8 months. I hadn't liked the new member; he was 6 years older than I and had failed the exam for the last four years.

'_I hope I don't fail just 'cause I have a failing teammate._' I thought; then something shocked me. I had just thought that I would lose thanks to a new teammate.

My feelings changed a lot. I had the whole Uchiha clan to myself and I had almost forgotten about the time travelling jutsu that had happened to me for a week over two years ago; I had almost forgotten that my whole clan was going to die in 8 years. I had also had forgotten that I wasn't the one in control of my body because the past me would usually do what I would do.

The chunin exams were held in Kusagakure. We had to a written exam with overly hard questions but I had managed to answer half before giving up but I didn't leave, I knew better, it was all a mind game to see who gave up as well as who could answer the questions.

We went on to the second part of the exam. We were all left in the forest and we had to get back to Kusa with in a time limit and only the first 7 teams there went onto the last part of the exams; a fight to the death in front of many spectators. We managed to pass the second part but Chihiro dropped out before the third past of the exams started.

A lot of blood was spilt before my match in the third part of the exam; I managed to get my opponent down but I couldn't bring myself to kill him, I could only decapitate his arm before I barfed. I physically felt sick; it was the first time that I had felt anything physical in years.

"_Kill him." The examiner ordered._

"_No!" I panted, wanting water knowing that my mouth would have felt horrible._

"_If you don't than you will fail-"_

'_Bang!'_

_Everyone in the stadium looked away from the match as another explosion went off and fire could be seen from where I was as well as smoke following. An Anbu member of Kusagakure jumped from next to the Kage to the entrance into the stadium right as a third explosion entered the large building._

"_KOHARU!" I heard another Anbu scream before running into the smoke._

_My eyes widened as the entrance into the building detonated into flames and screams of pain came into my earshot. I took a step back, tripping over the older boy that had been my opponent, the one I refused to kill. His right arm was gone and he was weak; he looked up at me with pleading eyes, ones that said 'get us out of here'._

_I lifted the boy onto my shoulders, tears falling out of my eyes and the feeling of needing to puke came back but I know that if I stopped, neither one of us would get out. I managed to get the two of us into the middle of the stadium, where our fight had started._

"_If anymore blasts come, they'll be coming from the walls or outside of the building. Here we'll only have to worry about the roof falling" I said, knowing that we had to get out but the only entrance had been destroyed and was in flames._

_Something detonated on top of the roof, blowing the building into pieces._

"_RUN!"_

_Time seamed to slow down completely. My legs couldn't move my eyes were wide and my ears were ringing; I could barely hear the boy on my shoulder scream at me to move. I was frozen in fright and all sound stated to fade away._

'_Thump'_

_My eyes moved slowly to my left as more tears fell. A large part of the roof had only just missed us by centimetres. The sound started coming back to me; screams could be heard from every direction as well as smoke quickly filling the damaged room as more parts of the roof were still falling._

"_Ru-"_

_The older boy on my shoulder was cut off as I speed away from a falling piece of concrete. My sharingan was activated but it was better than ever before. I could see even more than normal and my body could finally keep up with my eyes, which was something that I had been training to do but it never seemed to work._

"_Far-out!" I heard the boy say as I jumped from the ground onto a fallen piece of roof before I jumped onto another bit of concrete that was still in the air than onto a larger one that was even higher._

_I could only just hear more explosions going off from outside as I kept up the jumping till I was on top of the roof, jumping off it before it collapsed under me. My ears were ringing._

"_We need to get to the hospital to fix my wound-" The boy panted into my ears before looking up. "Crap… there is no hospital."_

_I looked at my surroundings. I had jumped onto a roof of another building that, luckily, wasn't destroyed yet but many others around us were; I could see burning bodies in the streets bellow us and a squad of Anbu passed us, only I seeing them because of my sharingan and their speed._

_My ears slowly stopped ringing and I started to hear multiple clashes of metal and only a few ninja at very high speeds going at nothing before falling to the ground, dead. Fireballs, walls of earth and lightning bolts were going off in the air but the one's casting the jutsu's were even hidden for my new three tomoe sharingan._

"_What's your name?" The boy on my shoulder snapped my out of my thoughts._

"_Itachi… Itachi Uchiha…"_

"_I'm Jai Hinamoru."_

_I could feel myself thinking something along the lines of 'right now isn't the best of times for introductions.'_

"_Thank you for saving me."_

"_Hai" I replied before jumping off into the street below us and running to where an exit of the village was; trying to avoid as many other people as possible though avoiding the dead or dying was impossible. There were burning civilians begging for help, ninja with water bubbles around their heads, effectively drowning them and others that simple had weapons and blood everywhere on them._

_I let my tears freely fall as I passed more, knowing that most of them couldn't see me for my speed made me almost invisible to the untrained eye though I also knew that there were others currently around us who even I couldn't see._

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

_I only just turned my head to see the giant ball of fire heading straight towards us. "Damn-!"_

_I could see my skin burning, I could hear Jai's screams and I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks. Finally I could see the ground coming towards us at amazing speeds, my sharingan had deactivated._

'_I don't want to die!'_

_Everything went silent as I fell and only the loud thump was heard when I hit the ground and Jai landing on top on me._

'_I'm so close!' I saw the edge of the forest, the exit of the village._

_I could actually smell something, for the first time in years, I could smell but at the moment I didn't want to. I smelt burning flesh, my flesh._

_More tears came from my eyes, effectively soothing some of the burning on my face._

'_Splash'_

_I looked up, in the direction of the sky._

_Chihiro!_

"_Come on! We have to get out of here!" She puffed, exhorted from obviously using her water style jutsu's to save him and Jai as well as a two other half burn people that were following her._

_The followers grabbed Jai off me then Chihiro helped me up. "We have to get out of here!"_

"_H-"I leaned onto my right leg before putting all me weight back onto my left. I shook my head. "Can't, you go on without me."_

_Her eyes widened as she looked down, my face was screwed up in pain. "No." She pulled me onto her back. "I am not leaving my teammate. Come on!"_

_We ran ahead to check before the others followed us._

"_We need to get as far away from here before we stop to tend our wounds." I said._

_I was surprised when the two behind us carrying Jai succeeded in keeping up with us; Chihiro seemed to see it. "The older man is an ex-medic ninja. He'll be able to heal you two when we stop; he's already down all he can to me and the younger man."_

"_H- Hai…"_

_We jumped up from the ground and onto some branches, stopping to check for enemy ninja before starting up again but staying in the trees, above the quickly thickening forest floor below._

"_Crap!" Chihiro cursed as she slipped onto a giant mushroom when a kunai almost clipped us._

"_Are you alright!" The old medic ninja asked quickly, slowing down to a stop._

"_Yer."_

"_We'll stop here; I'll start on first aid."_

"_No… we need to get further!" Jai panted, he had lost a lot of blood._

"_If we don't, you will die." The old man said before laying him down with the help of the other man._

_I could feel Chihiro slide me off her back and carefully lay me beside Jai. I closed my eyes._

"_Itachi! What's wrong!" I heard Chihiro yelp in surprise and worry._

"_I'm just tired…" I felt my conscious slowly start slipping._

"_No! Boy, stay awake! We can't have you going to sleep now! Keep yo-r ey-s op-n-!"\_

_The old man's voice faded away as I entered a nightmare filled sleep._

**What do you think of the war scene? Don't worry; it gets worse (**lol**). Any guesses as to who is the man in the hooded cloak or the person that was inside the house. :) Hers a hint: both of them have appeared in the story so far XD**

Reviews are appreciated ^ ^

**Cya,**

**xXChiXx**


	13. Fighting

**Edit: I edited a bit, you don't have to reread it if you really don't want to, it doesn't chance the storyline or anything but I did rewrite a far bit and made it sound better; Lulu pointed out that I was making Itachi repeat himself a lot DX so I fixed that as much as I could. Tell me if you can see anything else wrong and I will fix it :)**

Sorry, I promised to update sooner DX my holiday's got surprisingly hectic, a whole heap of family and friends were up, I finally got a job that I can do (it takes 2 hours out of my day catching the bus to and from school meaning I can only work on weekends and almost nothing opens on Sunday and they usually only open from 9-12 on Saturday X[ ). Oh well, on with the story ^ ^

(I'm finished chapter 16 :)  
>(Sozzy! This chapter was written 3 months ago during the last school holidays; I just haven't had the time to update. I'm keeping the same authors notes that I wrote months ago when I almost got the time to update but ended up not being able 'cause I hadn't finishing editing it)<p>

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; the kid Itachi idea is from **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s Raising a Raven and I have gotten permission to use it ^ ^**

**The characters that have not appeared in the anime and manga and will not appear are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:  
><strong>**Itachi was 28 before he shrunk into an 8 year Old's body  
><strong>**He was 11 when Sasuke was born  
><strong>**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre  
><strong>**And now he's 8  
><strong>**Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.**

* * *

><p><strong>~.:Chapter Thirteen:.~<strong>

**~Fighting~**

(Itachi's POV)

'_Bump,'_

_My body bumped against something soft. I slowly peeled my left eye open as I fell back onto the object again but I didn't see what I was expecting. I saw long pink hair underneath me._

"_Chihiro?"_

_The said girl slowed to a stop. "Yo-r- your finn-ally awake…" She puffed as she put me down._

_I turned to see that only Jai was with us now. He had his right arm wrapped in someone's shirt and his burns looked over half healed but his cuts and grazes were unattended._

"_Where's the other two?"_

"_SHHHHH!" Both of them cried quickly._

"_This is a war zone!" Chihiro whispered. "The new member of our team has already been killed."_

"_WAR!" I cried quietly._

"_Yer, the medic and that civilian with us were killed when an Iwa ninja confronted us in the forest." Jai said quietly. "You've been out for three hours."_

"_Whoa! Three hours!" I repeated dumbly._

"_Yes, now shut up both of you. Can you walk?"_

_I looked down at my legs; they were both as healed as Jai's burns were._

"_The old man could only heal your legs and just quickly go over the rest before we were almost caught." Jai said._

_I touched my leg and screwed my face up. "I'll try." I got onto my good foot with their help before I put any weight on my bad. "Damn. It hurts like hell!" I whispered._

"_I can still carry you, you're not that heavy."_

"_No; look, you're puffed." I pushed them away so that I could stand on my own, a tear escaped my hold._

"_Are yo-" Chihiro was cut off as Jai tackled me to the ground. "Ja-"_

_Lava flew over the group and onto the ground right beside us. I felt my eyes widen in fright. "RUN!" I yelled as I pulled myself up and put one leg in front of the other. I could hear the other two behind me. I ignored the pain in my leg as I ran through the dense forest floor hidden by the giant mushrooms above._

_My eyes gaped as my foot wedged itself under a fat root as I ran, my foot stopped as the rest of my body kept on going. I tripped._

_A kunai just missed my head after I fell, I breathed out with relief; at least the root was good for something. The relief only lasted a short few seconds as I noticed the white tag on the kunai; I cursed out loud. I tried to get up but my foot and injured leg made that impossible; all I could do was quickly roll my head under my body,into a ball, and hope that I'd live to see another day. I scrunched up my face as the explosive tag went bang._

_The smoke felt like it was almost suffocating me._

"_Is he dead?" I heard someone say but the smoke stung my eyes and I couldn't see anything. I could only feel the pain on my back and neck from the explosion._

"_A kid wouldn't survive _that_." Someone else said. "But just to make sure."_

_I heard the sound of someone pulling something out, then the sound of metal cutting the air. The kunai landed just a meter away. Relief washed over me until another one entered mu vision, it sliced through my left side._

_I yelped, quickly regretting it and hoping that the enemy ninja would just leave me alone._

"_Don't worry. He's a gonna; he'd be bleeding to death because of the kunai or the exploding tag."_

_I heard the two leave. "Jai! Chihiro!" I panted, slowly pulling out of my ball when the smoke subsided. I looked around: nothing, well, no one._

_I pulled my foot out of my stuck shoe before trying to pull the shoe out. I gave up after a good minute and began to tend my wounds. Most of it was just more burns, this time, only minor thankfully but the new cut hurt. I pulled off my shirt and wrapped it around my chest with the long sleeves, covering and putting pressure onto the cut._

_I had a quick look at my legs before going back to getting my shoe out._

'_Rip'_

_At the sound of ripping leather, I stopped pulling and I looked back down at it._

"_~nh…" It came out like a pissed off moan. The shoe ripped in half and the toe was still stuck. "How on earth am I meant to wear this now?" I cursed, but I put the half of the shoe I got out into my butt bag. "Now I have to go one shoed"_

_I slowly got up and just poked my head over the burnt bushes around me. _Nothing

"_I hope Jai and Chihiro are all right."_

_I pocked my head back down before crawling out of the area the explosive tag hit, wincing in pain._

"_Everything hurts…"_

_I felt tears escape from my eyes; I let them flow freely once again._

I was out in the never-ending forest for a week before I found anyone that wouldn't attack me. I had seen many people die right in front of me but I had been spared from becoming a murderer. Most of my wounds had healed except my burnt and slightly infected leg. I could no longer feel my face and I had no idea as to what it looked like.

"_ITACHI!"_

_I looked up with dead eyes, away from where my feet were going, only to see a boy, about Chihiro's age without a right arm, without a shirt and ripped pants but otherwise, he was clean from dirt._

"_Itachi! Is that you?" I could see the boy's scratched but still attached forehead protector on his waist; showing off a faded symbol of Kusa._

"_J-ai...?" I questioned but was shocked at the sound of my voice; it sounded horrible._

"_Itachi. Damn look at you." He eyed me before coming closer. "Shoe me your sharingan." He all but ordered._

_I was chakra deprived but I still activated it on the three tomoe scale before it automatically deactivated itself because of lack of chakra. I didn't bother about checking if he was the real Jai Hinamoru, I didn't care anymore._

"_You need a bath. There's a stream just a head." Jai said as he came closer; he helped me over to the water which was half a kilometre away. It was worth it, it was a fresh water stream and we both had a drink before I stripped. Jai held me up so that I didn't wash away with the current; I was too weak to hold on._

_Jai brought me to his camp and let me have a fish he had caught earlier. I thanked him and finished the food greedily before passing out again, entering my usual nightmare filled sleep. I didn't scream or even move while I slept, watching the many deaths reply before my eyes._

While I was with Jai, my still existing burns started to heal faster as that I was able to keep myself clean. We followed the stream, sometimes it would shrink to almost nothing while other times it would be as big as big as an ocean in my opinion. We ran into much more people than I had before we met up.

"_~Why do we have to follow the water?" I wined. "We don't have to stay near it, can't we just keep walking and stay away from other ninja. Just 'cause there's a stream doesn't mean that it's the way to get out."_

_Jai rolled his eyes as we walked, all out belongings carried on our backs. "Why do you keep insisting that we stay off the stream?" He asked, "If we follow the water, it is curtain that along the line there will be civilization." He looked at me and sighed. "It's hard to think that you haven't realised that yourself. Aren't you meant to be the Uchiha Genius?"_

_I almost growled at him. "nh! We won't have to fight as much if we stay off the stream; since I've been with you, I've been fighting more enemies than the whole week I was walking on my own." I stated. "And I _am_ the Uchiha Genius."_

"_Then why are you already eleven and only participating in the exam now, I heard you became genin when you were eight?" Jai mocked._

"_Okaa-san held me back." I quickly said. "She complained that Otou-san was pushing me too face and wouldn't let the academy give me the graduation test until she thought I was old enough; -Tou-san finally convinced her when I was eight." I held my head high as I said the next sentence. "I could have passed the test when I was six."_

_Jai poked his tongue out at me, "Glad you were held back then. I guess you were held pack for this exam too, by how long though." He knew how to push my buttons. "Since you couldn't finish the last test, I think you should have been help back even more."_

"_nh!" I stuck my nose high into the air. "I could have passed the test straight after I became genin; it was just who I was fighting. I wanted him to live the rest of his life knowing that he was defeated by Konoha's great eleven year old Uchiha genius."_

"_It's more like your opponent gets to life out the rest of his life out knowing that Konoha's great eleven year old genius could not kill him." He smirked just before he grabbed my head into a one armed head lock and ruffled up my hair. "Listen to your elders, shortie. It doesn't matter how smart you are, you have to get it into your little head that finding a group of allies is more important than running away from your enemies. Sometimes battles are needed to get you to where you want to get; just don't get yourself killed on the way."_

_I huffed and gave him a pout when he let go of my head. "I'm not short and don't met up my hair, I'm trying to grow it." I gave me head a shake like a wet dog. "It's just I don't like fighting when there's a way around it."_

"_There is no way around it, Itachi," he explained, "with or without the fighting, it's still about life and death. Attack full force and follow the water, hopefully you will live; evade the water and you will almost certainly die."_

My insistence on keeping away from the stream failed. I was right about the fact that following the water made us run into many enemies doing the same as us, trying to find civilization, however Jai had made his point that doing it my way, we'd just both end up dead in the end…

"_At least, this way we have a fighting chance." Jai had stated_

I had accepted that Chihiro was most likely dead and I had slowly stopped my willingness to cry. Blood started to scared me; I imagined how Chihiro could have died, I could imagine how a lot of other people I know that had been in Kumo for the chunin exams could have died… the thought scared me even more than blood. I started Jai's point of view. Even though there was a way around me fighting, without it, a companion or someone close to me would most certainly die.

"_Jai?"_

"_Yes, Itachi." The said boy replied without looking away from the stream._

"_How long has it been…?" I asked. My eyes felt dead, only yesterday Jai had to kill someone because he would have killed us if he didn't and the scene had been going over and over in my head ever since._

"_Since when?"_

"_Since our match." I hated talking about the chunin exam; I hated the thought of once being told to kill the person that I now considered a brother._

"_Two weeks and one day."_

"_nh" I went back to looking for fish to catch with my kunai. Catching fish was now a permanent part of our day's schedule; we'd catch enough to have for dinner and breakfast the next day - we'd go without lunch._

I was glad that Jai left me alone when I needed it. He understood that I didn't want to kill and that having seeing so many deaths at once had traumatised me. He'd also told me that I could talk to him any time I needed to about anything; we were coming almost indestructible.

If we had to fight, I was in the lead but if we had to kill, he did the ending blow. When we were simply trying to survive, Jai was in the lead; if I was put in lead, all I did was walk; I didn't want to bathe to stop our injuries from becoming infected or even catch fish during the day for food later.

_The silence between us wasn't an awkward one, but one where we were both concentrating on the fish below._

'_Splash'_

_Both kunai went straight into the water at the same time, catching different fish. Jai turned to me and started laughing; I tried to smile back at him but it didn't come out as great as I hoped it would nonetheless he looked happy that I had tried._

"_Good one!" He all but yelled. "You're getting better."_

_I smiled, better this time. "Thanks. Is this enough?" I asked._

"_Yeah, till tomorrow." He quieted down._

_We picked up my shirt together which had about 15 to 20 small fish inside it as if it was a bag. Slowly we made our way back to where our other stuff was through the now much less dense forest floor._

_It was a five minute walk from the stream where we dumped our stuff to fish._

_I kept my head down, watching where my feet were going, following the direction where Jai was pulling. I didn't look up when he stopped, I just did the same. I only looked up from my feet when Jai dropped his side of the shirt._

"_What's wro-" I said, looking at him before stopping to look in the direction he was._

_We had reached our 'camp' but it was nothing like what we had left it as. The bag of weapons that we had collected was completely missing, our water bottles were spread out across the ground, and our blanket that we had found earlier was untied and thrown onto a bush. The few other items that we had collected and left there were scattered under bushes and all over the dirt._

_The sound of metal slicing though air caught my ears. Dropping the shirt, I pushed Jai to the ground…_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE FOR YOU! :P<strong>

**Till next Chapter,**

**xXChiXx**


	14. Jai Hinamoru…

**Wow! I have 35k+ words so far and 3,119 visitors. Thank you for all the reviews guys :D I love reading them.**

**Ok, I'm gonna stick the disclaimer and notes at the bottom so that there is less at the top for you to read. :)**

**~.:Chapter Fourteen:.~**

**~Jai Hinamoru… ~**

(Itachi's POV)

_-The sound of metal cutting though air caught my ears. Dropping the shirt, I pushed Jai to the ground…-_

"_OWCH!" I cried as the shuriken__grazed my back._

_Jai pull the both of us up and we pulled out our kunai that we'd always have on us. 'Crap! Where is he!' I thought as I looked around into the trees._

_Waves of kunai and shuriken soon followed from different directions. "There's three of them!" I informed Jai, knowing that he wouldn't pick up on that until he physically saw all three people._

"_Thanks!" He yelled back before dodging another kunai._

'_Damn, this will be fun. Usually it's two against one in our favour but this time it's three against two, our loss.' I thought to myself._

_It was then when the ground started becoming muddy, "Crap!"_

"_What!" I replied while dodging a shuriken, almost slipping over in the mud._

"_Quicksand!"_

_I looked down, he was right; one of them had to be earth natured and was using it to his advantage._

"_We have to get out, I know how to not sink but we can't fight either way!"_

_I could see that he was sinking faster than me; he was bigger and heavier though. My eyes enlarged as I realised that I could still get out, I was only ankle deep. Putting all my weight onto one foot, I pulled the other out then repeated it with the other._

_I hopped over the mud till I could jump onto a tree branch above. 'I need to get Jai out of there!' I looked around for a rope or something in the likewise._

_Jai turned to look where I had been in the quicksand as worry crossed his face. "I- Itachi! Itachi, where are you!"_

'_I can't tell him where I am! I don't think the enemy saw me!' I thought, stopping myself from yelling back to the older boy._

_A tear escaped Jai's eye. "Itachi!" He whispered. He stopped struggling in the mud as he leaned back._

'_NO! Don't give up!' I yelled in my mind. 'What is he doing, he'll drown quicker!'_

_He lied on his back and his feet started to surface. He looked like he was floating on his back…_

'_YES! That's what he's doing! He said he knew how to get out but it would make him into a target. So this is what he meant; mental note: to get out of quicksand, float on my back as if I am in water.' I told myself._

_Jai was sculling over to the side, obviously ignoring the high chance of a kunai easily using him as a target._

_My eyes spun up as I saw a shuriken enter my eyesight. 'Crap!' I quickly threw one of my kunai at it, hitting it into the opposite direction and sending mine right next to Jai, missing him only just more than the shuriken would have._

_Seeing where the kunai had come from, our eyes met before Jai grabbed the kunai and started sculling faster to solid ground, knowing that I was safe, both glad that I was the one who got out and not the one still stuck._

'_Snap'_

_I spun round, a kunai just grazing an old burn. A ninja, looking only 6 or so years older than I with an almost full face coving looked at me wide eyed. I bounded to another branch, pulling out my last kunai out if my butt bag._

"_Rui-sensei! They're only kids!" the girl ninja in front of me yelled but didn't take her eyes off me. She was wearing olive green clothes, her hair tide back and a mask that started below her nose, covering her mouth, chin and neck; a Iwa headband warn proudly on her forehead._

"_Hana! They had weapons- un! If they can use them, than they're a threat." A boy's voice said in the opposite direction; he sounded not much older than the girl._

"_Ones Konoha, the others Kusa." A much older voice said. "They are threats."_

"_No we're not!" I said before I could think. "We just want to go home."_

"_That's the problem, boy." The older voice replied to my childish remark. "You cannot go home while you hold that headband on your forehead. I doubt that you'd be willing to give that up along with your lives though."_

_I jumped over the girl in front of me and landed silently onto a higher branch; I sent chakra up to my eyes, activating my three tomoe sharingan. I started quickly performing the seven hand seals needed for a jutsu. "Katon: Fireball no Jutsu!"_

_I continued to aim the continuous balls of fire at the female ninja that was now in defence. I could hear Jai fighting his own battle against someone who used bombs._

"_Now!"_

_I turned my head in time to see a kunai coated in purple liquid clip my shoeless foot. "CRAP!"_

"_ITACHI!?" Jai yelled in worry at my curse, taking his attention away from the young man he was fighting._

_I didn't have time to tell him before the ninja in front of me started doing hand seals… and I didn't recognise the sequence. "Hachimitsu no Jutsu!"_

'_Bees?_' I thought.

_I started attacking the bees when they got too close for comfort; each one I slashed with my remaining kunai spat out honey onto me. I never seemed to notice the female ninja sneaking back until she was no longer there and I was covered in case of honey; _immobilised_ with only my face out to breath. _

"_Where'd she go!?" I thought out loud._

_Before I could look around for an attack I hear a bomb go off from behind me and Jai's high pitched scream. I was engulfed in the blast._

I was scared, everything was in darkness, yet I could still clearly feel my conscious. Every now and then I could hear something that was along the lines of the team of ninja leaving and saying that I was dead. I didn't want to believe it. I was out for a good hour before my eyes opened once more and my doubts that they wouldn't dissipated.

_I was rested, still inside the honey case, next to a fallen tree, my face up to it, eliminating the use of my stinging eyes. I closed them once again, forcing myself to tear up to clean dust out of my eyes. I constantly blinked. I didn't move for a good while before my foot started throbbing._

'_Poison_' I thought.

"_Crap!" I cursed under my breath as I realised that the longer I sat there, the harder it would be to get out._

_I started trying to push my arms out. I was breathing heavily when I broke through the honey case; it took me a good minute before I found the strength to get up. The honey case shielded me from the blast, one thing that the enemy team didn't seem to think about._

_I cautiously looked around. "There were three of them," I said to myself. "only two attacked, a bomber and a girl from the Kamizuru clan. We still don't know what jutsu the last one has…" _I had heard about the Kamizuru clan before; they were Iwagakura's 'Aburame' clan, they controlled bees.

_There were burn trees everywhere, it was almost overwhelming. I whipped my face, finding soot all over it as well as the feeling of a slight burn. It hurt; the pain of my shoeless leg and my face burnt into my memory. _

"_Jai!" I breathed, now looking around where from where I laid._

_I pulled myself up, using the fallen tree trunk in front of me to take my weight off my poisoned leg. That's when I stopped breathing._

…

…

_I hobbled over to where the worst of the blast was, a hiccup escaping my lips; the light in my eyes died._

I ended up following the river downstream; only a day away I found a village. My leg was purple to the top of my thigh where it was a green colour before it turned to normal; the pain would forever be etched in my mind. Someone with long pink hair caught my attention as I crawled into the village, villagers quickly coming to my aid and taking me into a makeshift hut. Once they fed me and made me drink fresh water I finally managed to talk.

"_Where's the girl with the pink hair…" I spoke meekly._

"_Who?" The old woman that had been tending to my needs asked._

"_I thought I saw someone with pink hair as I came into the village." I explained, _'If only it was Chihiro… I could celebrate, maybe even go home.' I thought. _"I'm wondering if it was my teammate."_

"_Hold on."_

_I watched the old lady exit the hut._ I started to wonder while she was gone why the village was only made from a whole heap of wooden huts. The woman eventually returned.

"_What did you say you're friends name was?"_

"_Chihiro…?"_

"_CHIHIRO!" The woman yelled out the door like she was answering another's question._

_I could hear heavy and fast footsteps approaching as it someone was running. I looked up at the door as the woman took a step away from the door._

"_ITACHI!"_

_A 14 year old girl ran in, long pink hair travelling from her back. She wore an olive green vest over black leggings rather than her usual brightly coloured clothes._

"_Itachi! You're alive!" She ran right past the old woman and straight to me, her arms quickly finding their way around my deprived body. She started shaking, "I thought… I thought…" she sniffed loudly. "I thought you were dead!"_

_I felt water on my face, looking up; I found that she was crying: holding into me as if it was her lifeline._

_She eventually calmed herself down before talking again. "Wha- what happened to you? You look horrible!" She gasped when she finally realised that under the dirt on my face, there were burns._

"_This isn't the worst of it." My voice croaked._

"_You weigh nothing!"_

"_Are there anymore leaf ninja here?"_

"_Yer!" She exclaimed. "Because this village is so small and they have always liked the traditional hut out here, the Stone ninja haven't found it yet. We have a whole heap of forces here! The ones that can still fight are still here and the ones that were injured in the initial fight have gone back to the village. More ninja arrived yesterday."_

"_I need a medic."_

"_Why?"_

'_Hasn't she seen my leg yet or was she too excited to see me…?_' I thought.

"_Just bring me to a medic nin." I said._

"_Fine." She turned around so that I could climb onto her back. Did I look that horrible that she thought I couldn't walk even without seeing my leg? It was only a short walk before we reached a large dulled white makeshift tent. Chihiro brought me inside._

"_Chihirou-cha…" The ninja stopped what he was doing when he saw me. "UCHIHA!?"_

_I nodded my head._

_Chihiro put me down on one of the beds. "Why'd you need to come here so soon?" She asked._

_I pulled my shoe off before I started to pull my pants down, the pinklet turned around, not knowing what I was doing or why I was stripping._

_I heard the medic tack a large inhale of air when I managed to get my pants down to my knee. _He quickly helped me get them off before calling another group of medics over to examine my leg. Eventually, Chihiro turned to see what the fuss was and her scream alerted everyone in the large ten. The medics were amazed that I had survived for so long and immediately made me take some medicine to knock me out.

'_I hope they don't chop it off…_' I thought in the darkness of unconscious.

_I opened my eyes to find that I was in darkness once again; I managed to see Chihiro's bright hair to my left. It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust to the small amount of light from the moon and I was in a stretcher bed on the ground with a sheet over my body; Chihiro was in a chair to my left and the roof of the medic tent still cowered over us. I could see some ninja over in a corner of the room doing some unknown thing._

"_My leg!" I wheezed. I tried to move my leg however I couldn't feel anything. I when onto trying to move my arm to get rid of the sheet though it felt too heavy to left. A weird sound left my throat while I was trying._

"_The kids awake!" I heard one of the ninja from the corner say, now heading in my direction._

"_My leg." I said, slightly louder than last time. "Is it…?"_

"_Don't worry, you still have it." Another medic ninja said as he lifted the sheet up for me to see my now blue leg. "We got the poison out of your system however we need to get you back to the village as soon as possible for an antidote."_

"_Kay…" I said. "I can't move though, everything's too heavy…"_

"_It's the drugs, boy."_

We left later that day, heading home. Chihiro came with us; she had told me that she refused to go back to the village without me therefore the managed to stay when she really couldn't fight in the war at the moment either. I had to be carried in the stretcher; I could no longer put any weight on my leg.

"_I'm bored." I stated._

"_Then go to sleep." Chihiro said from up front._

"_But… I don't want to go to sleep." I said, thinking of the nightmares that I didn't want to face again knowing that they would now exist of Jai._

"_Then deal with it kiddo." One of the ninja said._

_As well as me and Chihiro in the group going back to Konohagakure, there were three ninja and a medic carrying my stretcher and three other ninja that included another teen and two men with injured arms._

_I felt like a baby with all the older ninja, for the first time since my Otou-san said that I was a prodigy I felt like I was really a child: having to be carried home like this._

"_What's wrong with the kid!?" The teen boy walking with us asked. "He's younger than all of us so he should be the healthiest. Why an't he walking?"_

"_Damn you!" Chihiro curse as she turned around to face the boy. "Have you not noticed that he cannot walk!?"_

"_And… he's a little kid so he can just ride on one person's back, not use four ninja to carry him." He smirked as her._

"_Look at his leg," the pink haired girl said "Then say he can ride on someone's back!"_

_He sped up so that he was walking right next to me. "Show us your leg, boy."_

_I lifted up the sheet, revealing my almost rainbow leg to him. After that he seemed to talk less about me being on a stretcher._

_It was getting dark again. I yarned._

"_Go to sleep, Itachi." Chihiro told me. I still didn't want to, I didn't want to like of Jai._

"_Wait! Your name's Itachi!?" The teen boy exclaimed. "Like Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha!"_

"_Yer…"_

'_O-kay, this boy's an idiot._' I thought_. We'd been together for the whole day and he hadn't known my name. I rolled my tired eyes._

"_Itachi, sleep." The medic told me, finally making me listen to my body's needs._

_I closed my eyes, entering the darkness. Entering the hell of my dreams that were etched into my mind and would never leave._

_.. .. .. .._

_Everything was in black and white; the sky black, everything black with white lines separating everything. Huge burnt tree trunks littered the ground, the burns worsening as I got walked ahead._

_Where was I going? I didn't know. All I know was that something was up ahead and that I needed to go there._

_I passed what looked like a huge broken up bee hive made out of honey. I kept on moving forward, over the dead trees. The ground started to worsen, like it was burnt too. Up ahead I could see a burnt crater though it was too deep to see the bottom._

_I eventually reached the hole; my breath was caught in my mouth._

Red.

_Red entered my black and white world; red and the colours of burnt flesh._

_I started to shake. Somehow I know this place but I couldn't remember what it was; I knew how the pieces of flesh that scattered the crater though I didn't know at the same time._

_The burnt ditch had blood all over it. There were clumps of burnt flesh scattered all over the area, some of them still moving slightly. I could just make out a total of two burnt feet from the bits of flesh; I found a burnt hand as well, though the thumb was missing. The smell of the flesh imprinted into my nose._

_But something was missing; I looked for it though I didn't know what it was._

_That was when I remembered what I was looking for._

_Where was the second hand?_

_Why was I looking for arms and legs anyway?_

_Maybe the flesh didn't have a second hand in the first place?_

_I froze._

_Jai is meant to be with me._

_I thought back to what had happened. We were coming back to camp from catching fish when a team of Iwa ninja attacked us. I was in that honey bee hive thing that I saw back there, and… an enormous explosion went off from behind me… in the direction of where I had last saw Jai._

_Jai only had one arm._

_NO! It couldn't be him!_

_Jai isn't meant to die! Jai was like a big brother! My brother that looked after me!_

_I felt something cold run down my cheek. I was crying._

_That was when I heard it._

_I looked up to the sky, not to be faced the blackness of it but the body of Jai, Jai Hinamoru._

"_You let me die." He said._

_I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. Come to think of it, I hadn't heard anything until he just said that._

"_You let me die!" He yelled; pain obvious on his face. "You're meant to be the strong one! You were the one who brought me to my end! If I had my arm that you cut off, this wouldn't have ever happened!"_

_I was crying even harder._

_I tried to say something else before I started carefully collecting all the pieces of flesh off the ground and into a pile. My vision burred._

"_BRING ME BACK!" Jai screamed. "BRING ME BACK TO LIFE! YOU KILLED ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED AS WELL!"_

_I continued with collecting the flesh, all of it, even all the tiniest little bits I could find and took all the insults from the older boy that had looked after me for the last week as it they were true…_

**Okay… I re-read it to edit it and now I'm crying DX**

**P.S. I had my first accident driving on Sunday (todays a week later ) and I've had my licence since April, drove down one of them drain/ditches on the side of a gravel road. The ditch was like a meter deep Dx and my aunty, two random men that stopped and I had to push it back up while mum tried to drive it up. Luckily only my older – younger brother (I have 2), Mum and I were in the car, my little cousins, my youngest brother, my grandma and aunty were in the other car Mum didn't want me to drive with all the kids in the car. My older – younger brother loves talking about it and peeving me off now **

**If I get three reviews, I'll update before I have to go to work (I leave in 4 ½ hours) :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Ok, ya all know the disclaimer, I don't own Kid Itachi (**_**A Tragic Galaxy **_**does) but I own do own all characters that will not appear in the anime/manga e.g. Kokoro, Kyuui, Chikara, Natsuin and the boys. © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:  
><strong>**Itachi was 28 before he shrunk into an 8 year Old's body  
><strong>**He was 11 when Sasuke was born  
><strong>**He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre  
><strong>**And now he's 8**

**I like positive constructive criticism! (no bashings please) Tell me if anything's wrong and I'll fix it the best I can.**

**Thx for reading, r&r**

_xXChirushiXx_


	15. Rai Haruno Itachi Uchiha

**Hehe, I got my youngest brother to read over one of the resent chapters and he pointed out that I was spelling yer wrong I've been spelling it 'yer' but its spelt 'yeah', and my 9 yr old brother pointed that out DX**

**NOTE:** I edited Chapter 1, 13 and 14. I found that in the last two chapters I had been repeating myself a lot and I've fixed that up and added parts to it. Chapter 1 I have rewritten completely 'cause I've noticed that I've been getting a lot of 'visitors' for chapter 1 but only 30% read on to chapter 2. (I read over it and felt soo stupid that I had actually written it _that_ bad DX)

**~.:Chapter Fifteen:.~**

**~Rai Haruno = Itachi Uchiha~**

(Itachi's POV)

_I continued with collecting the flesh, all of it, even all the tiniest little bits I could find and took all the insults from the older boy that had looked after me for the last week as if they were true…_

.. .. .. ..

When I woke up, all I could feel was pain; it felt like the only felling I felt these days were pain. I haven't felt touch ever since I was eight. I didn't like it.

It took a couple of days to walk back to Konohagakure because we kept on picking up and joining other injured allied ninja. Not far from the village we passed many ninja squads going out to join the war.

I didn't know why there was a war or why it had started but somehow I had already been involved in it. I couldn't wait until we reached the village, I could get better medics for my leg and I could see Okaa-san and Otou-san! The last hour felt like a yeas, we were so close yet it felt so far away.

.. .. .. ..

(Random's POV)

I dropped the cleaning sponge as Ja-chan pulled on my chakra string; it was the signal that someone was coming.

'_Damn!_' I ran into the house, '_Please; whoever you are, just walk past._' I ran into the kitchen to look out the window while staying hidden. My brows lifted as the boy walking up had the obvious traits of an Uchiha. He looked to be around my age.

I cursed again in my head as he walked up to the house, thankfully not noticing the cleaning equipment at the front of the house as he walked in. I jumped into the pantry, holding my breath. '_Why on earth would a kid come here, and even more, why on earth does he look like an Uchiha._' Something felt familiar about him though I couldn't place it.

"Home again; -Kaa-san, -Tou-san." I heard the boy say from the lounge room soon followed by a gulp. "Hello… Anyone there…?"

I took one more breath as he walked into the kitchen slowly, I begged for him to hurry up and leave. I could see his outline through the cracks of the pantry door, eventually he left for the hallway. I took my chance.

The door swung open and I jumped out, a few pots and pans followed; one pot got stuck on my foot as I tried to take a step and another landed on my head, '_So much for being a top graded ninja; you freaked out because of a kid!_' I snapped at myself.

The sound of the pots and pans echoed throughout the room.

"Crap! Get off!" The pan on my head fell off onto the floor as I ran out of the room; the pot on my foot finally came off as I reached the front door.

I was breathing heavily when I stopped outside of the house, using the wall as cover. I tried to slow my breathing down.

I looked down the street; Ja-chan was still there.

'_Bang_'

I froze again, waiting to be caught; nothing happened. I poked my head up too see into the window; worry found its way across my face. The boy had fainted on the floor in the kitchen.

I watched for about fifteen minutes before I got the courage to go back inside to check on him. I questioned myself as to why he would be out for so long. When I reached him in the kitchen I kneeled down but stopped myself before I shook him awake.

"I need a story…" I thought out loud. '_What am I going to say; why am I going to be here…?_'

It took me another five or so minutes before I came up with a cover story. I shook the boy awake though what I saw was not what I was expecting. He looked something like 8 or 9 years old however the look in his eyes was old of someone much older and one who had seen death; the eyes of a child that had lost their innocence.

"Hello?" I asked, warily. "Are you alright?"

His eyes were the traditional obsidian of an Uchiha with the ability to use sharingan and his dark hair also seemed to spell out 'u-chi-ha'. The only thing that wasn't of the clan was the clothes he wore; not Uchiha clan branded.

"Who are you?" He finally replied.

"Kokoro, you?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

My body stiffened, my eyes widened and my breathing became unstable, '_ITACHI_' my head screamed. I took a step back, scared out of my wits; I had to stop myself from grabbing my head and start refusing his name.

I halted as realisation hit me hard on the head. '_Uchiha! I was expecting something like that, but _he_ wouldn't be so outright._' It was not what I was expecting. I gulped, stying to get my calm mask back on. "Itachi," I said under my breath, "then why didn't you know who I was…" I couldn't tell if he heard, but if he did, he ignored it.

He looked around the room, disapproving the sights of the pots and pans scattered everywhere. "Why are you here and where's -Kaa-san and Sasuke!?"

He got up off the floor quickly and took a step back, into a ninja stance. He looked down at his left arm with confusion before his right arm went around to the back of his pants. His eyes widened as he realised that something wasn't where it was supposed to be. "Why is my arm is a cast and where is my ninja gear!?

I blinked in shock, '_-Kaa-san? Sasuke?_' "Um… how old are you?" I asked, not answering his first lot of defending questions.

"11, why?"

"No reason." '_But he only looks my age._' My finger moved as Ja-chan started tugging on my chakra string. '_c… h… i... k… a… r…a…_' The Morse code stopped. It took me a second to translate the English-i-fide code into Japanese. '_Chikara! Chikara's coming._' I felt the tugging begin again.

"Kokoro-chan, why are you in my house?" Itachi said with sharp eyes while I was getting the Morse code from Ja-chan.

I didn't want to have a full conversation with _him_, 'cause _he_ was meant to be gone, not in Konoha…

"I was walking past on the other side of the wall when I heard a bang." I said, knowing that the wall that surrounds the perimeter was opposite the house. "At first I thought it was my imagination but my curiosity got the better of me and thank kami that it did. I found you laying here. You were out for a good twenty minutes."

.. .. .. ..

(Normal POV)

"I'm full!" Natsuin cried from her seat at Ichiraku's Ramen.

Seimei and Hachirou had left not long ago saying that they couldn't be late home and only the three girls: Chikara, Kyuui and Natsuin, were still at the ramen bar.

"And you only ate three bowls this time." Kyuui joked.

"Unfortunately I think my tummy has shrunk for this one meal."

"Good for us, cheaper." Chikara gave the red head a toothy grin.

"I have an idea!" Natsuin yelled at the other two.

"What? Baby."

"Stop calling her names, Chikara."

"Sorry~"

"So what's your idea?"

"~We should go and visit Kokoro~!"

"That's a good idea! Can we?"

The two turned to Chikara. "Fine…"

The two normal girls started giggling over random topics while the shark girl just listened in and made a comment every now and then. The group left the ramen stand when it started getting dark. Chikara explained that Kokoro was at Sensei's house at the moment but would probably prefer staying the night at one of the other girl's houses.

Natsuin stopped.

"What's wrong?" Chikara asked but didn't turn around to look back at the red head - begging that it wasn't what she thought it would be. '_Just hold on! The compound is in sight, why can't you just hold on till we get there…_' Chikara complained in her thoughts.

"Natsu-"

"I NEEDA PEE!" Natsuin screamed and started running around the other two with her arms up in the air. "I NEEDA PEE, I NEEDA PEE, I NEEDA PEE!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"CHIKARA'S YELLING TOO! I NEEDA PEE!"

"Stop screaming both of you!"

The red head and the shark girl shut up. "Kyuui's scary when she yells…"

"And I still needa pee…"

"Can you wait till we get to Itachi's place?"

"~noooo~"

Kyuui pointed off to the left and Natsuin disappeared down that way.

"Is she stil-"

Kyuui cut her off. "Yes… She still is a baka."

It didn't take long before Natsuin returned from some unknown bathroom. The group walked past the compound, looking around to see if anyone was around before walking back and climbing though the yellow 'keep out' tape. When they finally reached the turn into the street to where they were heading, they saw a large man on the corner in a large white coat; the hood was up and covering his head.

"That's Ja-chan." Chikara whispered. "He'll be warning Kokoro-chan that we're coming. He doesn't know you guys yet though."

"o-kay…"

"Who is '_Ja-chan_'?" Kyuui asked the question that she and the red head couldn't ask earlier when the three boys were with them.

" … I don't know if I should tell you. Ja-chan's Kokoro's secret backup plane for something she won't tell me… Get her to tell ya later."

.. .. .. ..

Kokoro was trying my best to not let this '_Itachi_ imposter' to get behind her. '_I can't let him see my clan symbol…_' She did a light curse in her head at the fact that she didn't change her t-shirt before she came into the compound; someone might be able to put two and two together and make eleven… not what she wanted. It was bad enough that if he did see it, it was even easier to make the connection and get the answer of four… only part of the answer but anyone would make a huge fuss about it.

'_CHIKARA AND 2 GIRLS HEAD OVER_'

Kokoro translated the Morse code into Japanese and quickly started sending out another message to the three of her friends by other three invisible chakra strings on her fingers at an incredible speed.

'KOKO HERE. _A KID ITACHI'S HERE. HE LOOKS 9 BUT HE SAYS HE'S 11. DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING OVER_'

.. .. .. ..

The group of three girls slowed to a stop as they realised that Kokoro was with Itachi.

"Poo…" Natsuin complained.

"Crap!" Kyuui cursed quietly. "I saw that '_Rai_' was headed here but I didn't make the connection from when you told us that Kokoro was here!"

"Fuck," Chikara hissed though her sharp teeth. "Kokoro may not deal with this easily, I wanted to tell her tonight about him but I guess he's got to her first."

"I'll reply." Kyuui said quickly.

.. .. .. ..

'_WE KNOW. WE R HIS FRIENDS. HE IS THE REAL ONE. WE R COMING. OUT_'

Kokoro took a deep breath. "So this 'Sasuke' is your brother?" She replied to Itachi's rambling.

"Yer, yer!"

Kokoro zoned out of the older boy's rambling and only put in a yes or an _hn_ every now and then to look like she was paying attention. She kept her thoughts to a minimum and along the lines of hoping for her friends to hurry up, not at the fact that _he_ was still alive.

'_Hurry up…!_'

Right as she though this, the group of girls came into the room and Itachi looked up.

"RAI-KUN!" Natsuin yelled as she ran up and hugged the boy. "Sakura-san told us that you were late for dinner and couldn't find you!"

"Are you alright?" Kyuui said, running up to the two but not joining the hug.

Chikara followed the two a bit slower and stood away from the squealing red head. "You've been gone for half an hour."

When Itachi finally got out of the 'younger' red head's hug, he stepped back; closer to the dark haired girl behind him. "Rai," he asked, "Who's _Rai-kun_?"

The three girls exchanged looks.

"Rai-kun. How old are you?" Kyuui finally asked, even though Kokoro had already told her.

"Eleven. Why?"

"Um… But you're only eight…" Natsuin wined

He looked at her confused.

"Do you remember the day before you passed the academy exam and the week, a week later?" Kyuui said calmly; though she was more into how the fourth girl was reacting… '_It's not as bad as I thought it would be… Either that or she's in shock._'

Itachi looked down, only just noticing that he wasn't in the same clothes he had been dressed in earlier. '_Why does the ground look closer…?_' He ignored that though before trying to find the memories of the time the brunette was talking about.

"No…"

Natsuin jumped onto Itachi like a monkey and gave his a light knock on the head as if she was knocking on a door. "Knock, knock," she said, "Rai-kun? Are you in there?"

'_Pain!?_' Itachi thought as he realised that he could feel again. When was the last time he felt something that wasn't excruciating pain… it would have to be three years ago… His eyes enlarged. '_Did that really happen…?_'

"Rai…? Ha… Haruno?" Itachi finally said, slowly.

"Yer, that bugger." Chikara said, really wanting to get this over with.

"That was real!?"

"Yes." Chikara's monotone voice hid sarcasm and seamed to echo throughout the quiet room.

Itachi suddenly ran past the fourth girl who was staying quiet behind him and into the hallway. '_If…! If that's real! Than everyone… And I… eight…_'

Itachi ran into the bathroom and used his hand to wipe away the dust off a small part of it; noticing the feeling of the dirt under his hand. '_It was never this high…_' he thought at he did the action. He gawked at the reflection he was given. His face looked much younger; no more of the slight lines bellow his eyes that his father's genes were giving him. '_This is even scarier than the sight of Jai's body…_'

Itachi started racking his brain for everything that had happened during the weird time just before and after he gained his ninja headband. His eyes widened at the thought of his rambling to the dark haired girl that he had never seen before and even more at the fact that he had told her his name; and he thought he was a ninja…

Itachi backed out of the bathroom and into the hallway; he needed to know who the fourth girl was and if she'd talk. '_Natsuin… Kyuui… and… damn! What was the third girl's name!?_' He finally reached the entry into the kitchen. The room had two entries, one open arch frame going into the front room and a sliding door going into the hallway. Itachi hid behind the wall to the side on the sliding door, listening at what his friends and the new comer were talking about.

.. .. .. ..

"Kokoro-chan? Are you alright?" Natsuin said slowly; the said girl hadn't moved since the other three had come into the house.

"Is… Is he-" Her voice was just above a whisper and her knees were trembling.

"Surprisingly," Chikara said, trying to attribute without commenting on something bad or swearing. She took her time before she continued. "I was about just as shocked as you are when I saw him but I just took it out on the target boards and backings in kunai practice."

"Calm down, Kokoro," Kyuui said while rubbing her back, "He's somehow lost his memory and deteriorated back into his eight year old self. He'll return after he gets knocked out or faints for a total of… three hours we think."

Kokoro looked up from the crack in the floor that she had been looking at for the last couple of minutes. "I'm going- somewhere." She said as she walked unsteadily out of the room before stopping at the front door. "Chika- ra, I'm leaving Ja to you… for the night."

.. .. .. ..

Itachi could tell that the dark haired girl was leaving the room. They seemed to be talking about him though the way they talked made it seem like his _friends_ already knew who he was.

"Chika- ra, I'm leaving Ja to you… for the night." The leaving girl's voice wondered into the kitchen than past the sliding door.

'_Chikara, that's the shark girl's name… I also remember them talking about someone called 'Ja-chan' after school _that_ day…_' Itachi thought. '_And they mentioned Kokoro…_'

"Rai-kun, we know you're there."

Itachi walked into the room cautiously.

"Can you remember when you… you called it time travelled, to the future?" Kyuui asked.

"Yer…" He replied. '_How would they know that! I need to find a kunai or something… they know too much to not be intruders or something. I need to protect Konoha and my home._'

"Do you remember who we are, Rai-kun?" Natsuin said hopefully.

"Natsuin, Kyuui," Itachi pointed at each one of them, "and Chikara."

"Yay!" Natsuin squealed as she jumped into the boy. "You remember us!"

"Wait," Itachi pulled the red head off him. "How do you know that I forgot in the first place?" He said sternly.

The three girls froze as an awkward silence engulfed the group of children; the eerie house didn't help it either. Kyuui was the first to speak after a good minute of silence. "Rai Haruno. We know that you're Itachi Uchiha."

**Disclaimer:**** Ya'll know the disclaimer, Kid Itachi idea is **_**A Tragic Galaxy**_**'s and all the OC's are completely original © xXChirushiXx**

**Notes:**

Itachi was 28 before he shrunk into an 8 year Old's body  
>He was 11 when Sasuke was born<br>He was 18 during the Uchiha massacre  
>And now he's 8<br>Sozzy, I need him to be a little bit older to fit the story in.


	16. Authors Note

Okay, I finally have finished the introduction part of this story and realised that the MAIN CHARACTER ISN'T THE MAIN CHARACTER! Itachi is the main character in this and he is only meant to be a side character.

So I'm going to restart the fanfiction, starting from a different time, I'm uploading it as 'A New Death' but the name is still open to changes. It will be the same story just starting when the girls are younger, it will be the first book in (I hope) a three book series, the second being a rewritten version of this one (DhaO). All three will be planned out, unlike this one which was just written without thinking about how I was presenting it.

I am sorry that I have been a slow updater, there's still the family issues, mums had cancer and I'm going into year 12 as school. For those who like this story, read 'A New Death' because is the prequel of a rewritten version of this one.

Sorry about this

xXChirushiXx


End file.
